Meet You
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Ditengah perjalanan pulangnya, Gakupo bertemu seseorang dengan cara yang tak ia duga. Darah? Amnesia? Tak bisa bicara? Ia pun membawa pulang seseorang yang cukup misterius itu. Berbagai cerita pun akan dialami oleh Gakupo. Silahkan mampir.. / Romance/ Drama/ Gaje/ Garing/ Bahasa tak baku/Typo/ Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Meet You

.

.

.

.

Gakupo baru saja pulang malam ini dari luar kota karena pekerjaannya. Untuk kembali ke kotanya dia harus melewati hutan sekitar sejam-an lebih. Ia merasa lelah sekali menyetir sendiri sambil mengulum permen kopinya.

Gluduk Gluduk

"Hmm.. Kayaknya bentar lagi mau hujan. Jam berapa sih sekarang?" baru saja Gakupo melihat jam di pergelangan kirinya, seseorang menyebrang jalan dan sontak membuat Gakupo terkejut dan mengerem mendadak.

Ckiiit!

Mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan hidung pemuda tersebut yang jatuh terduduk karena terkejut.

Cklek

Gakupo segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hoi, kamu nggak apa-ap..."

Gakupo terdiam melihat seorang yang hampir ditabraknya itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru berwajah polos melihatnya dengan mata lebar beriris biru. Tapi yang membuatnya terdiam bukan hanya wajah manis itu, tapi karena kepalanya yang berdarah sampai ada bekas darah di pelipis sampai pipi kirinya, juga baju yang kotor berantakan dan berdarah.

"Kamu berdarah!? Tunggu, tapi tadi perasaan aku nggak nabrak kamu." Gakupo segera meraih wajah yang berdarah tersebut.

'**Bukan, darahnya sudah mengering.'** Benak Gakupo.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Kamu harus cepat diobati. Apa kamu sendirian?" pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Akh! Sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku. Kamu harus cepat dibawa ke dokter." Gakupo menarik tangan pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu menarik kembali tangannya dan memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Ah, maaf. Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat kok. Mm.. sebelumnya kenalin, aku Gakupo Kamui." Gakupo mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan kepada pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut hanya diam dan memandangi tangan dan wajah Gakupo bergantian. Gakupo kemudian berjongkok menyamakan kedudukan, masih mengulurkan tangannya.

"Panggil aja aku Gakupo, kamu?" pemuda itu kemudian meraih tangan Gakupo secara perlahan. Senyum pun mengembang lebar di wajah Gakupo.

"Nama kamu?"

Masih menggenggam tangan Gakupo, pemuda itu hanya diam menatap Gakupo.

"Nama. Nama kamu siapa?"

Pemuda itu hanya memasang muka bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kamu.. nggak tahu nama kamu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

'**A.. amnesia!?' pikir Gakupo.**

"Ng.. apa kamu nggak ingat apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Beneran?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kamu yakin?"

Pemuda itu diam. Dia menutup matanya. Hening beberapa saat. Kemudian matanya kembali terbuka.

"K... Ka..." pemuda itu membuka mulutnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Gakupo menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kai."

"Kai?" Gakupo bingung.

"Kai! Kai!" pemuda itu berkata sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Nama kamu.. Kai?" jawab Gakupo bingung. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Mm.. ok, Kai. Apa kamu tau kira-kira situasi apa yang menimpa kamu sekarang?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Haah..." Gakupo menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkannya. "Menurut aku, kayaknya kamu kena amnesia. Mungkin penyebabnya karna benturan yang bikin luka di kepalamu itu." Gakupo menunjuk kepala Kai yang terluka. Kai reflek memegangi kepalanya itu dan meringis kesakitan.

"sebelumnya maaf, tapi, apa... kamu bisa bicara?"

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Gakupo dan mencoba seperti menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan Gakupo.

"HP?" pemuda itu mengangguk.

Dengan agak ragu, Gakupo mengeluarkan hpnya dari kantong celananya, diberikan kepadanya. Pemuda itu mulai mengetik.

'Salam kenal, Gakupo-san. Maaf jadi buat kamu repot. Aku nggak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Setelah aku bangun, aku sudah berada di hutan ini, dan saat mencoba bicara aku merasa kesulitan. Yang aku ingat cuma nama aku KAI, sepertinya.' Tulis pemuda itu.

"Hmm.. begitu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kayaknya nggak ada tanda-tanda kalau kamu kena kecelakaan dan kayaknya kamu cuma sendirian saja." Gakupo melihat-lihat sekitar, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Gluduk Gluduk.

Bingung mulai menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"Ayo. Kamu ikut dengan aku." Gakupo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Yah, untuk saat ini kamu pasti bakal lebih aman kalau sama aku, lagian kamu cuma sendirian kan? kayaknya sebentar lagi juga mau turun hujan."

Gluduk Gluduk.

"Ayo, jangan ragu. Aku bakal ngelindungi kamu."

Kai pun meraih tangan Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, Kai." Gakupo menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda disampingnya yang tertidur. Perlahan ia mulai menampakkan iris birunya.

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai."

Kai mengucek matanya sambil keluar dari mobil.

Cklek

Gakupo mengunci pintu mobil. Kai menarik baju Gakupo dengan memasang wajah bingung seperti bertanya.

"Tenang saja, sekarang ini kita sedang ada di basement apartemenku. Ayo ke atas!" Kai pun membuntuti Gakupo.

Selama perjalanannya menuju apartemen Gakupo, Kai hanya mengagumi mewahnya bangunan tersebut. Ia bisa membayangkan seberapa kayanya Gakupo. Selain mengagumi mewahnya apartemen tersebut, ia juga menahan malu karena sepanjang mereka berjalan orang-orang selalu melihat Kai.

Bagaimana tidak, Kai masih memakai pakaiannya yang berantakan juga dirinya yang masih kotor. Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada baju Gakupo.

"Kai..." Gakupo mulai menyadari keadaan.

Ting

Suara lift. Mereka berdua memasuki lift itu. Hanya mereka berdua didalamnya. Gakupo memakaikan jaketnya pada Kai.

"Maaf, aku nggak merhatiin kamu, Kai. Aku baru sadar."

Kai menggenggam erat jaket itu, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum kepada Gakupo. Gakupo mulai menyentuh pipi lembut Kai dengan perlahan.

"Ng.. kayaknya aku juga baru sadar, kalau kamu punya wajah yang manis, senyum kamu juga manis..."

Ibu jari Gakupo mulai menyapu bibir bawah Kai.

"Bibir kamu.."

Hening beberapa saat dan wajah Kai mulai memerah. Gakupo pun hanya diam menatap bibir lembut itu.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai apartemen Gakupo. Gakupo segera melepas tangannya dan segera keluar dari lift.

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai." Katanya.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan kembali membuntuti Gakupo menelusuri lorong. Mereka segera memasuki sebuah pintu apartemen.

"Nah, ini dia apartemenku. Selamat datang di kediaman Gakupo."

Kai hanya mengagumi seluruh sudut ruangan. Ruangan yang besar, di setiap sisinya terdapat berbagai furniture. Di tengah ruangan ada sofa dan meja, dihadapannya ada tv layar lebar lengkap dengan pemutar video juga sound speaker yang besar. Karpet tebal mewah membentang di antara tv dan meja sofa tersebut. Kai melirik ke kanan, didapatinya jendela yang mengarah keluar beranda. Ia dapati pemandangan kota malam hari yang sangat indah.

"Gimana? Baguskan pemandangannya."

Kai mengangguk antusias masih tak melepas pandangannya pada apa yang tersaji di depan matanya itu. Gakupo tertawa geli meliat Kai seperti anak kecil yang melihat mainan baru yang didapatnya.

"Nah ayo, sekarang kita ke kamar kamu." Gakupo menarik tangan Kai menuju lantai dua, memasuki sebuah kamar tidur.

"Ini sebenarnya kamar tamu, tapi mulai sekarang ini jadi kamar kamu."

Kai menatap Gakupo dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Beneran. Ini kamar kamu. Jangan natap aku kayak gitu ah!"

Bruk

Gakupo melempar bantal mengenai wajah Kai.

"Hahahaha!" Gakupo tertawa tapi kemudian...

Bruk

Tawa Gakupo berhenti saat bantal tadi sukses mendarat diwajahnya.

"Kai-!" siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kai.

"Pfft..." Kai menahan tawa.

"Awas kau ya! Terima nih!"

Perang bantal pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Bruk

"hah... hah... hah..." mereka berdua ambruk di kasur karna kelelahan bermain, main perang bantal maksudnya.

"Udah malam, kamu mandi dulu gih. Kamar mandinya ada di ujung lorong, nanti kutaruh baju gantinya disana. Ok? Aku mau ambil baju gantimu dulu."

Kai mengangguk dan Gakupo pergi menghilang dibalik tembok. Kai pun menuruti Gakupo dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Gakupo, di kamarnya ia sibuk sendiri dengan acara memilih bajunya.

"Duh.. pake baju apa ya? Kok jadi bingung gini sih!? Pakai training aja deh, tapi..." Gakupo membayangkan Kai yang hanya memakai kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran untuk tubuh Kai.

"ARGH! MIKIR APA AKU INI!?" Gakupo geram sendiri dan mengacak rambutnya.

Akhirnya Gakupo keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa baju training dengan muka yang kusut.

**'Nggak! Nggak**** boleh pikir yang macam-macam.'** Benak Gakupo.

Gakupo membuka pintu kamar mandi..

"Kai, ini aku bawakan ba..."

Di hadapan Gakupo, Kai dengan balutan handuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi sedang menghanduki rambutnya yang basah. Tubuhnya pun masih basah oleh air. Wangi tubuhnya yang sama dengan sabun dan shampo Gakupo tercium sampai kehidungnya.

"I.. i, ini.. bajunya..." Kata Gakupo.

Kai menerimanya sambil tersenyum menggantikan ucapan terimakasihnya.

"A, aku tunggu dibawah." Kai mengangguk.

Brak

Gakupo segera menutup pintu dan berlari ke bawah.

'**Ga, gawat!'**benak Gakupo sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangannya. Gakupo malah mengingat tubuh Kai tadi ada tetes air yang mengalir mulis di kulit putihnya.

Duk Buk Gedebuk!

Karna mikir yang macam-macam Gakupo jatuh dari tangga. Untung saja tinggal tiga anak tangga lagi, kalau tidak bisa lebih celaka lagi dari pada luka di dahinya saat ini.

"Duh.. udah benjol, berdarah lagi. Untung sedikit."

.

.

.

Bersambung...?

* * *

halo..

salam kenal. saya baru disini, ini juga karya saya yang pertama.

jadi maaf bila banyak kesalahan, typo, alur dan konco-konco lainnya.

jadi saya merasa terbantu sekali jika ada yang memberikan kritik dan sarannya, ^_^

trimakasih dah mau mampir


	2. Chapter 2

Meet You

Chap. 02

.

.

.

Di ruang makan...

Terdengar suara ketukan dari meja makan kayu persegi yang berwarna coklat tersebut.

" Tuk Tuk Tuk..."

Gakupo mengetukkan jari telunjuk panjangnya pada meja dan tangan satunya lagi menyangga kepalanya yang berat(?). Nampak kantung matanya sedikit hitam dan kelopak matanya mulai memberat ingin sekali untuk menutup.

Sesekali ia menghirup kopi instan hangatnya yang ia buat sedikit terburu-buru tadi, kemudian mengetuk meja, lalu mata terpejam, dan saat kepalanya (yang berat tadi?) akan jatuh ia akan sontak terbangun, lalu ia kembali menghirup kopinya, mengetuk meja dan begitu seterusnya kegiatan itu ia lakukan sampai kopinya habis.

"Ah... kopinya habis."

Melihat cangkirnya yang kosong, ia melipat tangannya dan membenamkan kepalanya disana. Ingin rasanya ia berbaring ke kasur empuknya dan melayang ke negeri kayangan.

Gakupo mengintip sedikit melihat tangga.

'**Kai.. dia tadi bukannya udah mandi ya? Kok lama banget belum turun-turun juga? Aku kan jadi ngantuk.' **Pikir Gakupo.

"Hooaaahmm..." Gakupo menguap lebar dan terlihat air mata kantuknya keluar di sudut mata. Kelopak matanya mulai bertambah rasa beratnya. Perlahan-lahan pun mulai menutup.

"Ah~ tidur bentar gak apa-apa deh.."

Dalam tidurnya Gakupo mulai menaiki kereta kuda yang akan membawanya menuju dunia impian. Saat ia sedang asyik-asyiknya didalam kereta menunggu kapan ia kan tiba di negeri indah tersebut, ia merasa seperti ada yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Gaku!"

Gakupo segera mengintip keluar jendela melihat kebelakang.

"Siapa?" pemuda berambut biru mengejarnya dibelakang berlari sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Gaku! Gaku!"

"Kai?"

"Gaku... hah.. ja..ngan.. hah hah.. pergi..!"

"Kai! Kamu bisa bicara!?"

"Ga, Gaku! UKH!" Kai tersandung dalam larinya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"AKH! KAI! TUNGGU! Aku mau balik nih! Aku bakal nolongin kamu!" Gakupo panik dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dari kereta, tapi entah apa yang terjadi, tirai jendela didalam kereta tiba-tiba bergerak dan mengikatnya.

"Akh! A, apa sih ini!?" tirai-tirai itu semakin mengikat dan memaksa Gakupo untuk masuk ke kereta.

"WOI! LEPASIN! Aku mau nyelamatin Kai! Dia jatuh tuh!" Gakupo memaksa untuk keluar dari kereta, tapi hanya kepala dan setengah badannya saja yang berhasil keluar.

**"Tidak boleh Gakupo."**

"Eh?" tiba-tiba ada suara. Gakupo menoleh ke depan kereta dimana asal suara itu berasal. "Kuda?" kuda-kuda itu menoleh ke arah Gakupo dan berbicara serempak dengan suara yang membuat Gakupo merinding.

"**Bukannya kau ingin pergi ke dunia impian? Kau tidak boleh keluar."**

"GYYYAAAA! LEPASIN..! LEPASIN..! AKU GAK JADI DEH PERGINYA! AKU MAU NOLONGIN KAI! LEPAAAAS!"

"Gaku.."

"Uh.. lepas.."

"Gaku.."

"Kai.."

"Gaku.."

"KAI!" Oh.. Gakupo akhirnya terbangun juga dari igauannya. "hah hah hah" Gakupo ngos-ngossan seperti dikejar setan, mungkin lebih tepatnya diteror sama kuda.

Gakupo melihat didepannya terdapat sosok Kai.

"Kai! Kamu gak apa-apa kan? Ada yang sakit? Wajahmu luka gak? Hidungmu gak jadi pesek kan? Ada yang lecet!?" Kai hanya menatap bingung (sedikit ilfeel sih kayaknya) pada pemuda rambut ungu didepannya itu.

"..."

Loading...

"AH! Oh.. hahaha. Kayaknya aku mimpi deh tadi Kai." Kata Gakupo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tadi mimpiku lumayan aneh sih, ada kamunya juga Kai. Kamu bisa bicara loh terus manggil nama aku gitu."

"Gaku."

"Ya ya, kayak gitu."

"Gaku."

"Eh? Lho?" Gakupo menatap Kai bingung, sedangkan Kai sendiri tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya.

"Akh! Kai! Kamu udah bisa bicara ya!?" Gakupo mulai panik (lagi). "Tadinya sih aku mau ngasih kamu ini. Tapi, kalo kamu udah bisa bicara ya..." Gakupo mengeluarkan sebuah note saku dan pensil, ditunjukkannya pada Kai.

Beberapa saat mereka diam. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis tulus dari hatinya. Ia menggeleng dan kemudian mengambil note saku dan pensil itu. Ia mulai menulis di lembaran pertamanya, berbunyi: 'Arigatou'

Gakupo hanya bingung dibuatnya. Kai kemudian tertawa kecil dan mulai melanjutkan menulisnya lagi.

'Kau pasti bingung Gakupo-san. Sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa bicara. Tadi aku sempat berlatih bicara sedikit di kamar mandi, makanya agak lama. Maaf ya :p .' ditulisnya emot menjulur lidah, Kai pun ikut menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut dan bikin gemas Gakupo gatal ingin mencubitnya. Yah.. mulai tampak sedikit semburat merah muda di pipi keduanya.

"Ehem! Gak apa-apa sih, walau aku agak lama dan susah nahan ngantuknya." Kata Gakupo membuang muka sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Kai merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia sedikit menunduk dan merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya meminta maaf sambil menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

"Hmm.. gimana ya.."

Kai menegakkan badannya dan menurunkan sedikit tangannya dan membuka sebelah matanya dengan raut wajah penuh pengharapan. Dan mulailah muncul background blink-blink yang membuat Gakupo luluh hatinya.

DEG!

**'INI ANAK DARI TADI BUAT GEMES AJAAA!'** Gakupo berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Ya udah deh." Mereka duduk di kursi meja makan berseberangan.

"Jadi, apa aja yang udah bisa kamu ucapin?"

"Gaku."

". . ."

". . ."

"Selain itu?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"eetoo.. Cuma Gaku? Itupun cuma namaku?"

Kai menulis dan menunjukkan notenya sambil tersenyum ragu.

'Ehehe'

"Haahhh... Kamu selalu aja senyam-senyum terus ketawa."

Patah semangat mulai terlihat di raut wajah Kai.

"Tapi..." Gakupo melanjutkan perkataannya dan membuat wajah Kai penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagus sih, dari pada merengut melulu. Lagian kayak yang pernah aku bilang, senyum kamu itu manis."

Waw... Gakupo berhasil membuat wajah Kai panas dan merah padam.

"Gaku ya? Walau cuma bisa bilang 'Gaku' tapi tetap aja ada kemajuan. Aku juga seneng, habisnya selain bisa bilang 'Kai' kamu juga bisa manggil namaku." Gakupo mengambil nafas sejenak. "Kamu boleh panggil aku 'Gaku'. Jadi, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku, ya Kai?"

Gakupo berbicara dengan lembutnya dan menatap Kai dengan iris mata yang membuat Kai terpesona. Kai mulai salting, ia mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Haha... Kamu lucu."

Perkataan Gakupo barusan membuat Kai agak sebal dan membuatnya menggembungkan pipinya.

DEG!

'**KA, KAWAAIIII!' **Gakupo lagi-lagi berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Argh..! Udah malam. Balik tidur gih!" kata Gakupo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dalam hatinya ia berkata **'Bisa gawat kalo terus-terusan kayak gini, entar tuh penyakit bakalan kumat lagi.'**

"Gaku..."

"Hmm?" Gakupo menoleh.

Kai menunjuk ke dahi Gakupo yang tertempel plester.

"Oh.. ini, sewaktu turun tangga tadi aku jatuh."

Kai memasang wajah khawatir.

"Ah! Jangan khawatir! Cuma berdarah dikit kok, gak parah-parah a..."

CUP!

Gakupo berhenti berkata-kata saat Kai menciumnya. Lebih tepatnya mencium plester yang menutupi luka di jidatnya itu.

"KAI...KAU!?"

'Biar cepat sembuh.' Tulis Kai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kai segera berlari ke atas menuju kamarnya ingin segera tidur sedangkan Gakupo masih cengo di meja makan karena perbuatan Kai tadi.

**'Kai itu.. sebenarnya dia polos atau enggak sih?'**

.

.

.

.

Chirp Chirp Chirp

Kicau burung mulai menyanyikan melodi bangun paginya yang cerah. Sinar mentari mulai masuk menyelinap melalui celah jendela dan tirai kamarnya. Angin pun tak mau kalah menerobos masuk dan menggelitik kaki pemuda yang menyembul keluar dari selimut.

"Ukh.. Dingin.." Gakupo kembali menarik kakinya kedalam selimut. Tangannya mencari-cari hp di samping bantal tidurnya. Ia melihati layar hpnya yang menunjukkan masuk satu pesan.

"Ada pesan?"

Tapi begitu ia tekan tombol 'open'nya, belum sempat ia baca nama pengirimnya apalagi isi pesannya ia langsung jatuh tertidur saking ngantuk dan lelahnya.

"ZZzzz.."

Gakupo masih nyaman dengan tidur-tiduran di kamarnya, sedangkan Kai...

Cklek. Bunyi kompor.

Kai sedang membuat teh untuk teman sarapan mereka. Dengan memakai celemek yang ia pinjam (walau belum bilang sih) dari Gakupo, tanpa disuruh dan tanpa diketahui ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Walaupun hanya sarapan sederhana, roti panggang, telur mata sapi dan beberapa iris daging juga keju dan selai untuk ditambah jika mau, ia cukup menikmati pagi harinya.

Sambil menunggu Gakupo bangun dan juga tehnya siap, ia mencuci piring yang sepertinya sudah beberapa hari yang lalu belum dicuci. Terbukti dari bau sisa makanan yang membusuk dan juga kerak yang susah sekali untuk dibersihkan.

Awalnya Kai berpikir mungkin saja Gakupo adalah orang yang pemalas, tetapi pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh setelah melihat meja kerjanya Gakupo yang amat dan sangat berantakan yang ada di sudut ruang tengah. Terdapat berbagai macam tugas, kertas juga buku dan hal lainnya berserakan di meja juga lantai sekitarnya.

Kai mengganti pikirannya yang tadi dengan berpikir bahwa mungkin Gakupo tidak sempat mengurus hal yang lain karena kesibukannya bekerja. Karena itu juga Kai tidak tega untuk membangunkan Gakupo apalagi Gakupo telah menyelamatkannya.

Aroma roti yang baru dipanggang pun menyerbakkan harumnya sampai lantai dua dan ikut menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Gakupo.

Snift snift

**'Harum...'**

Kruyuuk kruyuuk~

"Ukh, lapar..."

Aroma roti itu pun mengundang Gakupo juga perutnya untuk segera keluar dari selimutnya dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan.

Diruang makan didapatinya Kai sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir masing-masing. Kai mulai menyadari kehadiran Gakupo. Ditunjukkannya note bertuliskan 'Ohayou' sambil tersenyum ramah.

'**Ah~ senyuman selamat pagi yang manis~'** benak Gakupo.

Kai menarik sebuah kursi makan dan mempersilahkan Gakupo untuk duduk disana. Setelah duduk Gakupo langsung menghirup teh dan langsung menyambar roti panggang.

"Sruuupt.. Ah~ Kraus, nyam nyam nyam nyam.." Kai pun senang melihat Gakupo yang sepertinya menikmati pagi dengan sarapan buatannya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Tamu? Siapa sih pagi-pagi gini?" tanya Gakupo agak kesal karena mengganggu pagi tenangnya.

"Ah! Gaku! Gaku!" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan antusias. Sepertinya Kai ingin dirinya sendiri untuk menyambut tamu itu.

Tak ingin menghilangkan semangatnya, Gakupo memperbolehkan Kai untuk membuka pintu. Kai kemudian pergi ke pintu depan dengan semangatnya seperti anak kecil. Gakupo terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Kai yang menggemaskan. Ia kemudian kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Sruuu~..."

"SIAPA KAMU!?"

"PRUuuuffFFTT...!" Gakupo menyeburkan tehnya karna terkejut akan teriakan seseorang.

"KH! Apa-apaan sih tu orang!?" Gakupo kesal dan segera ke pintu depan.

"WOOI! APAAN SIH GANGGU KETENANGAN OR.."

"AH! Senpai~! Hisashiburi! Aku mampir berkunjung nih!"

"L, LEN?! NGAPAIN KAMU KEMARI!?"

"YO! Hehe.. Lho? Bukannya aku udah kirim pesan ya ke senpai kalo pagi ini aku mau mampir?"

"He?"

**'jangan-jangan.. pesan yang tadi pagi.. ugh, gawat.. aku lupa..'**

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Hai hai~! saya kembali lagi nih..

ini chapter keduanya, saya minta maaf ya kalau-kalau ada yang ngerasa kurang puas dengan chapter duanya.

yah, mudah-mudahan dichapter selanjutnya bisa buat readers lebih puas. (itu juga kalo saya masih ngelanjut #PLAAK!)

.

dan buat yang nge-review makasih banget~ :3

sweetberry. ak68 : hai, salam kenal juga. baca aja lanjutannya nanti, hehe. typo itu gak sengaja ;3 ohoho

Hikari Shourai : makasih atas sambutannya :) wah.. mkasi koreksinya, emang bnyak yg typo nih. masih agak kakuk sih soal teknik penulisan, sya bkal blajar lagi.

MimoruGK : Thank you, i'll try it!

vermiehans : Iya, ini shonen-ai, cuma gak ketulis aja(?) :3 wkwkwk

.

makasih banget ya buat yang udah mampir, terutama yang dah review.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet You

Chap. 03

.

.

.

.

Gakupo hanya bisa mendengarkan ocehan kohai*nya tersebut.

"Senpai jahat! Lagi-lagi punyaku nggak dibaca!"

"Maaf, maaf. Gak sengaja. Abis tadi ketiduran."

"Jahatnya kelebihan banget! Waktu itu juga, saat malam tahun baru. Semua orang ngucapin selamat ke senpai dan semua senpai bales. Tapi pesanku nggak senpai baca apalagi di balas. Alasannya sama! Ketiduran! Tapi pesan Rin yang dikirim hampir serempak dengan punyaku senpai balas~ SENPAI JAHAAAT!"

Len segera memegang pot bunga yang ada di samping pintu ingin melemparnya ke arah Gakupo.

"AKH! JANGAN!"

"Ukh.. berat, gak kuat.."

GUBRAK!

Gakupo jatuh dengan tidak elitnya melihat tingkah kohai-nya yang satu ini.

'**Wajar aja gak kuat, toh potnya aja hampir sama besar kayak kamu.' **Pikir Gakupo.

"Udah udah. Jangan teriak-teriak di depan pintu, ayo masuk dulu." Ajak Gakupo.

.

.

.

'Silahkan diminum.'

Kai menghidangkan teh dan menunjukkan notenya pada Len.

". . ." Len hanya diam menatap Kai.

". . ." Kai pun diam tapi hanya sesaat, ia memperhatikan Len kemudian ia menulis sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada Gakupo.

'Gakupo-san, apa anak ini gak bisa baca?'

"BHWAHAHAHAHA!" sontak membuat Gakupo yang membacanya tertawa memegangi perutnya dan air mata tampak keluar dari matanya.

"WOI! GINI-GINI AKU SUDAH KULIAH! SIAPA JUGA YANG BILANG AKU NGGAK BISA BACA!?" Len mengamuk.

"Haduh.. Kai, Kamu lucu banget deh."

Lagi-lagi, Kai mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal di bilang 'Lucu' oleh Gakupo. Ia membuang mukanya dan pergi beres-beres.

"Oi~~ Kai~ jangan marah dong. Hahaha.." bujuk Gakupo tapi Kai tetap saja marah dan melanjutkan beres-beresnya.

"Duh.. tuh anak lucu banget."

"Siapa dia?"

"Hmm? Siapa ya? Teman, mungkin."

Len menatap Gakupo dengan sinis.

"Beneran? Bukan pacar?"

Gakupo yang sensor pendengarannya menangkap suara yang berbunyi 'Pacar' ia langsung bereaksi panik seperti reaksi percampuran antar zat kimia yang langsung meledak.

"BU, BUKAN. Apaan sih?"

"Kalau bukan, kok salting gitu?"

"Ha.. Ha.. gak apa-apa."

"PASTI IYA, dan senpai menyuruhnya memakai celemek itu lalu mulai berfantasy liar jauh di alam pikiran sana!" Len menunjuk Gakupo layaknya detektif yang menunjuk pelaku.

"WOI! MIKIRNYA KEJAUHAN! Lagian dia juga yang pakai sendiri tanpa aku tau terus bikinin aku sarapan."

"AHA! Tuh apalagi namanya kalau bukan pacar sampai bikinin sarapan!?"

"Emangnya harus jadi pacar dulu baru boleh bikinin sarapan!?"

"Abisnya.."

.

.

.

Yap, Gakupo pun mulai menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Kai dan kejadian apa yang kira-kira menimpa Kai.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. hmm.. gitu…"

"Makanya jangan salah paham dulu."

"Tapi senpai jarang banget ngebiarin orang lain dekat sama senpai apalagi ngajak kerumah terus ngebiarin dia berkeliaran sambil beres-beres kayak gini." Kata Len sambil ngelirik Kai yang sedang mengelap jendela.

"Haha.. yah, gimana ya.."

"Bukannya senpai juga sampai gak mau nyewa cleaning service gara-gara gak percaya sama orang lain? Bahkan sampai betah tinggal di apartemen yang udah berdebu kayak gini."

"Itu mah lain lagi ceritanya. Sekarang ini Kai yang jadi korban dari kasus yang gak diketahui. Ya wajar aja dong kalau aku nolongin dia."

Len mengamati Gakupo yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kai.

"Senpai . . . . mesum!"

"Ekh! Apalagi sih?"

"Aku berani bertaruh penyakit senpai pasti kambuh lagi!"

"Apaan sih?"

Kai yang merasa sedari tadi telah terjadi keributan, mendekat dan mendengar Len berbicara tentang penyakit.

'Penyakit?' Kai mulai bertanya dengan note-nya.

"Hoo.. pantas saja aku bingung kenapa Kai mau tinggal sama Senpai Terong ini, ternyata Kai tidak tahu ya?"

"AKH… LEN!"

'Apa tentang penyakitnya?'

"Ya, tentang penyakitnya.."

"LEN!"

"Penyakit mesum."

". . ."

Kai hanya diam sedangkan Gakupo…

"ARGH! Apa-apaan sih kamu Len?"

"Aku pingin liat reaksinya gimana setelah dia tau tentang penyakit mesum senpai."

Len dan Gakupo kemudian melihati Kai.

". . . . ."

Sedangkan Kai dia hanya diam seperti sedang LoLa(Loading Lambat/Lama?) dan berakhir bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kai.. Kau kelewatan polosnnya.." kata Len.

"Polos?"

Gakupo kembali teringat kejadian semalam saat Kai mengecup jidatnya yang terluka.

SSSSSssssshhhh….

Wajah Gakupo mendadak memanas dan memerah.

"Senpai, kamu kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa."

"Hmm.. ok. Aku udah netapin. Aku bakal sering-sering datang kemari!"

"Ekh? Ngapain?"

"Fuhuhu.. pastinya, AKU HARUS MENJAGA KEPOLOSAN SEORANG KAI DARI PENYAKIT MESUMNYA GAKUPO KAMUI!" mendadak ada latar sebuah ombak yang menabrak karang di laut yang menghiasi background Len.

"Oi, lebay banget! Bodoh amat, aku mau ke atas dulu, ngambil kaset yang pernah aku pinjam dari kamu."

"AH! SENPAI! JANGAN LARI!"

"Lalalala~ Gak dengar~ Gak dengar~"

Gakupo tetap saja pergi ke kamarnya sambil menutup telinga sampai menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

BLAM

"Huh.. Apaan sih.."

'Terong?' Kai bertanya melalui notenya.

"Oh, itu favoritnya senpai."

Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar pernyataan Len sedangkan Len hanya melihati Kai.

Kai sampai tidak menyangka bahwa orang seperti Gakupo akan menyukai sayuran ungu bernama terong. Mungkinkah warna favoritnya juga ungu, mengingat terong dan warna rambut juga beberapa furniture yang memiliki warna ungu.

"Kamu.."

Len membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Kayaknya aku pernah.."

"?"

"ARRGH! Entahlah kamu itu siapa, entah amnesia bisu sejenisnya atau apalah.. Aku gak tahu apa maksud kamu deketin senpai. Aku gak peduli. Tapi yang jelas, aku bakal tetap ngawasin kamu!" kata Len menatap Kai dengan dingin.

Hening diantara mereka, sampai Kai menulis sesuatu.

'Len suka denganku?'

Len hanya sweatdrop dan facepalm melihat Kai yang menunjukkan notenya sambil malu-malu kucing.

"ENGGAK! MALAHAN AKU NGGAK SUKA SAMA KAMU!"

'Kalau begitu, suka Gakupo-san?'

SSSsssssshhhhh…

Muka Len langsung memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Me, memangnya siapa yang bilang? Fuh..." Len mulai mengambil nafas berusaha menenangkan diri dan mendinginkan wajahnya.

'Kamu tahu favoritnya terong.'

"Tahu bukan berarti suka."

'Kenapa peduli sekali ingin sering-sering datang?'

"A, Aku cuma gak tega aja kamu jadi bahan mesum senpai!" semburat merah kini mulai terlihat di pipi Len yang tadinya sudah mulai normal.

'Len cemburu?'

"ENGGAK! Walaupun aku gak suka sama kamu, tapi aku kasian aja sama kamu!" Len mulai salting.

'Kenapa?'

"Ya itu.. ka, karena…" suara Len mengecil dan ia menunduk "Aku sudah pernah… Dulu aku… yang selalu jadi bahan.. fantasy mesum..nya." Len tambah memerah lagi dan uap panas keluar dari telinganya. Suara yang dikeluarkan pun sangat kecil sekali hampir tidak terdengar.

'Len… tsundere?'

"APA-APAAN TSUNDERE ITU!? DARI MANA NYIMPULIN!?" Len langsung kesal dibilang tsundere. "Guh..! terserah mau bilang apa, yang pasti AKU GAK SUKA SAMA KAMU!" Teriak Len pada Kai.

"HOI! Apaan sih teriak-teriak di rumah orang segala?" Gakupo muncul menuruni tangga memegangi hpnya dan sebuah kaset.

"AKH! Senpai! Apa senpai dengar yang tadi?"

"Hmm? Yang Len Tsundere itu kan?"

"AKU GAK TSUNDERE!" Len berteriak tak terima dibilang tsundere(lagi), sedangkan didalam hatinya ia bernafas lega.

'**Hahh.. untung senpai gak tau. Ternyata Kai lumayan bahaya. Aku jadi ragu Kai itu polos atau enggak.'** Kai menatap tajam Kai dengan hawa hitam ingin membunuh.

"Oh ya Len. Barusan aku liat hpku. Di pesanmu kamu bilang mau mampir terus ngajak jalan ya?" kata Gakupo sambil menyerahkan kaset yang dipinjamnya dari Len.

"Ah.. iya sih." Len menerima kasetnya. Dalam hati Len berharap mereka berdua bisa jalan hari ini.

"Kebetulan. Sebenernya hari ini aku pingin beli baju buat Kai."

KRAAK!

"Nah, gimana kalau kita bertiga keluar bareng sekalian shopping gitu?" kata Gakupo senang kayak cewek yang hobi belanja.

Sedangkan Len...

'**Ber.. ti.. ga..?'**

KRAK! Prang prang prang prang

Hatinya seolah-olah hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar mereka akan keluar bertiga... bertiga... bertiga... ber... ti... ga...

"Nah, Kai, ayo siap-siap. Len, kamu tunggu disini sebentar ya.." kata Gakupo pada Len. Kemudian Gakupo mengajak dan menarik Kai ke lantai dua untuk bersiap-siap.

Len jatuh terduduk di sofa. Tak sengaja tertekan tombol on pada remot tv yang tergeletak di sofa dan menghidupkan tv. Terdengarlah suara dari tv...

"Hahaha... Kasian deh lo.. Malang sekali nasibmu nak, nak.." kebetulan tersetel siaran ini.

"Ya, nasibku emang malang." Len menangis dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Uwauw.. Rame. Udah lama banget gak ke Mall." Kata Gakupo begitu mereka memasuki sebuah Mall.

"Huh, senpai sih sibuk mulu."

"Iya iya."

Perhatian Gakupo kembali lagi pada Kai yang sedang mengagumi apa yang tersaji disekeliling mereka. Dengan mata lebarnya Kai melihat kagum sekelilingnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kai pun ingin menjelajahi lebih dalam lagi dengan kakinya sampai ia terhenti saat Gakupo menarik tangannya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari aku, ok?" kata Gakupo. Terlukis rasa khawatir di raut wajah Gakupo. Kai mengangguk.

"Em.. ayo kita ke tempat pakaian."

.

.

.

"Eh.. Eh.. liat!"

"Apa?"

"Cowok itu tuh.."

"Yang bertiga itu?"

"Iya, iya. Bener."

"Hihi, mereka lutu beud."

Para pegawai juga pelanggan lain memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Kenapa tidak? Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama dengan pakaian modis, tentu saja pakaian Kai dipinjamkan oleh Gakupo. Selain gaya mereka yang cukup keren, jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang tamvan&manis&shota yang bisa buat orang lain terpesona (mungkin klepek2). Dan alasan lainnya adalah, mereka cukup 'heboh'.

"Ah senpai~ Liat-liat! Cocok nggak sama aku?"

"Hmm.. lumayan. Ah Kai! Sepertinya ini cocok buat kamu."

"AH! SENPAI! Kalau begitu pilihin juga aku baju."

"Kamu kan bisa milih sendiri."

"Aku mau dipilihin senpai!"

"Er.. nanti nggak sesuai selera."

"Ah, nggak juga. Senpai kan punya insting bagus, lagian..." Len agak malu-malu ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Semua yang senpai pilih aku juga ba..."

"Eh?" Gakupo merasa ada yang menarik bajunya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kai. Kai membawa sebuah baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna ungu bergambar terong (nak, darimana kau dapatkan itu?)

"Ah, Kai mau kaos ini? Tapi kayaknya agak kebesaran deh."

Kai menggeleng dan menunjuk Gakupo.

"U, untukku?" Kai mengangguk, pipi Gakupo sedikit bersemu melihat Kai yang menurutnya bertingkah manis layaknya seorang anak kecil yang ingin memberi hadiah, berhubung juga kaos itu cukup menarik perhatiannya (bagaimana tidak? Gambarnya saja terong). Sedangkan Len..

"AKH! Senpai kalau ingin baju juga bilang dong. Sini biar aku carikan! Gimana dengan yang ini?" Len yang tadi merasa diabaikan segera memisah mereka berdua sambil menunjuk sebuah kaos lainnya.

"Ahahaha.." Gakupo hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat Kouhainya.

"Gaku." Kai memanggil dan menunjukkan notenya.

"Hmm? Kau ingin cari baju sendiri. Boleh, tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya." Kai kemudian mengangguk dan menelusuri pakaian-pakaian yang berjejer. Gakupo pun melihati Kai yang mulai berkeliling di sekitar.

"Kenapa senpai selalu merhatiin Kai? Bukannya dia cuma orang baru?" Len secara tak sadar menyeletuk.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ha? APAAN SIH!? NGGAK AH!"

"Haha.. Canda kok.. aku tahu Len nggak suka Kai."

DEG

'**Apa senpai marah dengan aku?' **benak Len.

"Aku nggak marah kok, lagian itu kan terserah kamu mau suka atau enggak sama Kai, yang penting kamu jangan sampai benci sama dia. Kai itu orang baik kok, aku nggak tau orang macam apa yang bisa benci sama dia apalagi sampai buat Kai jadi gini."

"Senpai.."

"Ayo kita susul Kai." Gakupo berjalan meninggalkan Len menuju Kai.

Len hanya melihati punggung senpainya itu yang mulai menjauh.

'**Senpai, dulu awalnya aku emang gak suka jadi bahan mesum senpai. Tapi setelah penyakit senpai sembuh, entah ngapa aku jadi ngerasa... sepi?'**

Len segera berjalan menyusul Gakupo.

'**Yah, kalau emang gitu ya gak apa-apa. Tapi kalau sekarang senpai ngelirik yang lain..' **Len tanpa sadar terus berjalan sampai menabrak punggung Gakupo.

DUK

"Aduh, senpai, kenapa sih?"

"Len, Kai aneh." Kata Gakupo dengan raut wajah cemas menunjuk ke arah Kai.

"Aneh?" Len segera mengintip dari punggung Gakupo melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh senpainya itu. Kai sedang berdiri mematung sambil bergumam sendiri melihat sebuah syal biru yang tergantung disebuah gantungan syal.

"Aka*.."

"Aka? OI! Darimanapun kamu ngeliatnya ini syal warnanya biru tahu!" kata Len yang geram melihat tingkah Kai.

"Aka.."

"Oi, Kai!"

"Aka.."

"Kai..!"

"Aka.."

"OOOIIII..! Ba-Kai!"*

"Ah!" Sepertinya panggilan Len terakhir tadi membangunkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Huh, apa kamu memang baka saking cuma dengar kalau dipanggil begitu?"

"?"

Kai hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Len.

"Huh.. lupain ajalah. Ayo, cepat kita belanjanya." Len agak kesal pada Kai, sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

PIP PIP DRRT DUAR BAK BUK BAK

"Len? Kamu nggak pulang?"

DGUAR DGUAR PIP PIP CKING PIP CKING DRRT

"Entar ajalah."

PIP PIP DOR DOR BSSSZZT

"Dari pagi lho kamu disini sampai malam begini?"

ZZT DRRT DOR DOR PI PI DGUAR

"Sekalian makan malam disini."

"HA!?"

Gakupo langsung melempar stick player-nya.

"AH SENPAI! Yah... mati deh, harus ulang lagi kan."

"OOIII! JANGAN NGACANGIN AKU!"

"Apasih senpai? Kan cuma numpang makan doang sekalian rental gratis." Kata Len sambil kembali melanjutkan main video game-nya.

"JADI MAKSUDNYA KA.."

KLIK , mati lampu.

CRANG

"Apa itu? Seperti suara pecah. Kai!"

"Ga, Gaku..."

"KUH!" Gakupo segera ke lemari didekatnya mengubrak-abrik isi laci mengambil senter. Ia khawatir dengan suara tadi sepertinya Kai memecahkan sesuatu di ruang makan.

"KAI TUNGGU JANGAN BERGERAK DARI SITU!"

Gakupo segera berlari keruang makan diikuti oleh Len. Setelah sampai Gakupo segera mengarahkan senternya dimana Kai berada. Cahaya senternya tepat mengenai kedua iris biru yang pemiliknya tersebut sedang terduduk dilantai. Terlihat disekitanya ada pecahan kaca.

"KAI! Kamu nggak kenapa-napa kan?" Gakupo segera mendekati Kai dan Kai menggeleng.

KLIK, lampu kembali menyala.

"Oh, nyala lagi. Kamu beneran nggak kenapa-napa?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Len ayo bantu a... Len? Kamu kenapa?"

Gakupo yang tadinya ingin meminta bantuan Len terkejut melihat tingkah Len yang sekarang aneh. Len berdiri tergagap seperti ketakutan.

"Len?"

"Ka, Kai.. kamu.. ja, jangan bilang.. kalau kamu.."

.

.

Bersambung..

* * *

Ya Halo! Minna~ jumpa lgi dgn saya Shila ngelanjut chap ke tiga.

buat yg belum tahu:

*kouhai: adik tingkat/ junior

*aka: merah

*Ba-Kai: diambil dari gabungan kata 'Baka' yang artinya 'Bodoh' ditambah dengan nama 'Kai', jadilah 'Bakai'

.

hmm maaf nih kalau humornya Garinx bin Kriuuk.

Yep, awalnya mau buat Len itu jadi tsundere gitu, tapi kok pas shoppingnya jadi kouhai manja ya?

-.-"

saya bingung sendiri..

.

buat yg sdah repiuw :3

MimoruGK: hmm.. maybe you can wonder what will happend to them, hehehe. Thankyou

Vermiehans: udah dijwab kan diatas tntg penykit ny it? wkwkwk walaupun mungkin kurang masuk akal(y?)

sweetberry. ak68: ya tak apa, mkasi sangat. selain cuma mampir, shopping dan main, sbenernya sih ada niat lain. bca aja lnjtnnya nanti ya ;)

.

Hmm.. dari cerita diatas mungkin readers udah pada bisa nebak nih gimana lanjutannya..

HAHAHA... disilahkan untuk menebak2~

.

Saya berterimksih sgt buat yg sudah mampir dan repiuw.

Mohon Kritik dan sarannya ya~

Arigatou ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Pemuda berambut kuning itu begitu pulang langsung saja masuk ke dapur membuka lemari es putih silver dua pintu itu mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk dan sebuah pisang._

"_LEN! Kalau udah pulang kasi tahu dong! Jangan main nerobos masuk aja!"_

"_Iya cerewet."_

_Len membalas perkataan saudarinya tanpa melihatnya sambil menutup lemari es kembali dan menaiki tangga munuju kamarnya._

_Cklek_

_BLAM!_

_Begitu masuk kamarnya Len membuang tasnya di meja belajar dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur._

"_Huh! Rin cerewet banget sih. Udah tahu baru pulang malah di omelin."_

_Len duduk di tepi ranjang membuka kaleng jusnya, meminumnya sampai habis dalam beberapa kali teguk._

"_Ah…"_

_Len melempar kaleng kosong itu tepat masuk ke tempat sampah di sudut ruang kamarnya. Kemudian dia berbaring membaca komik yang tergeletak disamping bantalnya, membacanya sambil memakan buah pisang yang di bawanya tadi._

_Dddrrrrttt drrrrrrrttttttt_

_Len segera mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik kemudian langsung mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut._

"_Moshi moshi…" sapa Len malas._

"_**Yo LEN!" **__sapa seseorang disana._

"_Oh, Meito. Ku kira siapa. Kututup ya."_

"_**AH! Tunggu dulu!"**_

"_Apa?"_

"_**Len jahat banget sih sama aku? Bukannya kita udah lama berteman?"**_

"_Ku tutup nih…"_

"_**AH IYA IYA~! JANGAN MARAH! Begini.. aku lagi butuh duit Len."**_

"_Terus masalah buat aku?"_

"_**Gimana kalau kita balap?"**_

"_Ha?"_

"_**Oh ayolah Len. Sudah lama kita nggak balapan kan? Nggak ada ruginya buat kamu ikutan. Kebetulan juga aku butuh duit nih."**_

"_Oi.. Oi.."_

"_**Aku tahu kok, kamu juga pasti pingin balap lagi kan? Udah lama kita gak nampil nih. Aku juga bakal ngajak Luki kok, beruntung juga kalo Luki berhasil ngajak Mikuo ikutan. Ayolah. Kebetulan ada tantangan baru juga dari anak kampus tetangga. Gimana? Aku yakin kamu tertarik."**_

"_Oi, Meito aku tuh la…"_

"_**Kamu besok nggak ada kuliah kan? Ok, kumpul di tempat biasa ya, entar malam jam 9. PIP"**_

"_Oi! Meito! Sialan, udah putus. Huh!"_

_Len segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melempar handphonenya ke kasur kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya._

"_NGH! Aku nggak bilang kalau aku tertarik, aku juga nggak bilang kalau aku pingin balapan atau enggak. Tapi nggak ada salahnya juga sih refreshing."_

**.**

**.**

**Meet You**

**Chap. 4**

_**Cerita sebelumnya: Len mampir ke apartemen senpainya, Gakupo, dan bertemu dengan teman barunya Kai. Selain kecemburuannya terhadap Kai, Len juga memiliki suatu perasaan lain yang aneh terhadap Kai. Apakah itu gerangan?**_

_**Kali ini akan diceritakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa Len ingin mengunjungi senpainya itu dan akan diketahui ada apa dibalik perasaan aneh Len kepada Kai tersebut.**_

**.**

**.**

_Len memasuki sebuah kafe yang sering dikunjungi oleh anak-anak muda yang hobi nongkrong tersebut. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dan akhirnya menemukan seorang lelaki bersurai coklat yang sedang duduk santai sendiri menghirup jusnya di meja kafe dipojokkan. Len berjalan kearah pemuda tersebut._

"_Oi!"_

"_Ah! LEN! Aku tahu kamu pasti bakal datang. Ayo, duduk dulu."_

_Seperti perkataannya, Len segera mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya._

"_Terus, mana Luki?"_

"_Bentar lagi pasti datang, AH! Panjang umur. Baru diomongin tuh dia orangnya muncul."_

_Meito menunjuk seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kafe, dan pemuda tersebut langsung saja mencari dan berjalan ke arah mereka._

"_Hai Len! Kamu datang juga ya." Sapa pemuda yang baru datang tersebut, Luki._

"_Hmm.."Len menjawab hanya dengan bergumam._

"_Mana Mikuo?" tanya Meito pada Luki._

"_Huft.. dianya nggak mau ikutan. Katanya lagi banyak tugas."_

"_Halah~ cari alasan aja dia."_

"_Mikuo nggak ikutan? Kalau tahu begitu mending aku juga nggak ikutan."_

"_Eits! Len, jangan coba-coba datang langsung cabut." Meito menarik lengan Len yang baru saja akan meninggalkan mereka. "Karena kamu pasti bakal tertarik dengan ini!"_

_Meito mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sepertinya dilihat dari gambarnya seperti sebuah peta._

"_Oi Oi, jangan bilang kalau ini.."_

"_Yap! Ini jalurnya. Kita bakal start dari pinggir kota ini, tepatnya disini." Meito mulai memberi penjelasan sambil menunjuk gambar. " Terus masuk hutan kita balap sampai desa yang di ujung, disini."_

"_Meito, aku memang tertarik ikutan karna duitnya lumayan banyak. Tapi aku nggak tahu kalau jalurnya bakal susah begini. Kita belum pernah kesana. Tuh jalur juga panjang dan cukup bahaya." Jelas Luki._

"_Nah, maka dari itu. Ini tuh sebuah tantangan baru. Gimana Len? Aku tahu banget kamu suka tantangan yang beginian."_

_Meito dan Luki mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda penyuka pisang itu. Tampak di wajahnya ia sedang serius memikirkannya._

"_Memang jalannya itu gelap nggak ada lampu, lumayan kasar, berbatu dan banyak tikungan, tapi karna besok masih hari kerja, jalanan pasti sepi. Kalau soal pengalaman jangan khawatir, mereka juga nggak pernah kok. Jadi kita sama-sama nggak untung. Aku tahu semua kok. Aku jamin. Jangan lupain hadiahnya juga."_

_Len melihat wajah Meito yang lumayan meyakinkan dan entah kenapa seperti menghipnotis Len untuk menerima bujuk rayuannya._

_._

_._

_._

_BBRRMMM BRRRMM_

_Suara motor mulai menghiasi sebuah jalanan pinggiran yang di isi oleh para pemuda yang bersiap ingin balapan._

"_Len, Siap kan?"_

_Len hanya membalas Meito dengan anggukan. _

"_OK, 3 lawan 3. Peraturannya sama kayak sebelumnya, siapa yang sampai duluan dia yang menang. Curang tidak diperbolehkan. Bagaimana pun kita balapan, ingat! Hati-hati jaga keselamatan diri sendiri, balapan kita juga sebagai balap persaudaraan antar kampus." Jelas seseorang yang menjadi wasit._

"_yak, siapkan mesin!"_

_BRRRMMMM BRRRMMMMM_

_Enam motor berjejer mengambil posisi bersiap-siap._

"_LIMA! EMPAT! TIGA! DUA! SATU! GO!"_

_._

_._

'_**Ukh! Aku nggak ngira bakal susah begini!' **__benak Len._

_Len mengalami kesulitan dalam mengendalikan motornya._

_TIIIIT_

_Luki mengklakson dan mengendarai motor di samping Len._

"_LEN! Kamu nggak pa-pa?"_

"_Kamu duluan aja! Nanti aku nyusul! Yang penting jangan kalah!"_

"_OK!"_

_BBRRRRMMM_

_Luki segera meninggalkan Len dengan kecepatannya. _

_Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, suara motor Meito, Luki dan tiga lawan lainnya sudah tidak kedengaran. Len sudah tertinggal lumayan jauh di belakang. Sedangkan Len ia hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri._

'_**CiH! Kok aku bisa ketinggalan jauh begini sih! Apa kata orang nanti!?'**_

_Len memperhatikan speedometernya. Begitu melihat kedepan, Len melihat seseorang didepannya. Len tidak yakin sempat atau tidak ia bisa menghindari seseorang disana. Terlalu gelap, jalanan yang buruk dan motor yang begitu cepat sulit untuk dikendalikan._

"_AWAAAASSSSS!"_

_Mendengar Len berteriak, seseorang itu berbalik mendengar asal suara._

'_**Ah! Mata yang cantik.'**_

.

.

.

.

.

"KAI! AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF! AKU SANGAT-SANGAT MENYESAL SEKALI!"

Len membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat (bahkan lebih) dihadapan Kai dan Gakupo yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Setelah kejadian mati lampu dan Kai yang tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas karena terkejut mati lampu tersebut juga jangan lupakan tingkah Len yang tiba-tiba aneh, mereka segera membersihkan pecahan tersebut. Gakupo kemudian menarik Len dan Kai ke ruang tengah agar Len menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tersebut. Tapi tiba- tiba Len berdiri, menceritakan kejadian semalam dan tiba-tiba membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Len.. jadi kamu.." Gakupo terlihat sangat shock mendengar pengakuan Len yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

"I, iya, kayaknya, a.. aku, yang nabrak.. dan buat Kai.. jadi, ya.. kayak gini." Masih membungkuk, Len mengatakannya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Hening. . .

"LEEEENNNN!" tiba-tiba saja Gakupo mengamuk mengambil beberapa bantal sofa dan melemparnya ke arah Len. "KALO KAMU EMANG NABRAK ORANG, NGAPA KAMU BIARIN!? EMANGNYA YANG KAMU TABRAK ITU BINATANG, HA!?"

"SU, SUDAH! Makanya dengarin aku selesai dulu!"

.

.

.

_Len segera memarkir motornya ke pinggir jalan. Len segera mencari orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Walaupun Len yakin kalau dia tidak menbraknya langsung, tapi kejadian tadi membuat tubuh orang itu terpental dan terjatuh masuk sampai kedalam hutan. Hutan di pinggir jalan itu sedikit menurun dan terjal kebawah._

"_OOOII! KAMU NGGAK APA-APA!?"_

_Malam itu sangat gelap dan hutannya lumayan lebat. Sulit sekali untuk melihat dan mencari orang itu didalam gelap. Len mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam hutan tapi.._

_BRRRMMM BRRRMM_

"_LEEEEEENN!"_

_Meito dan Luki datang menjemput Len. Mungkinkah balapnya sudah selesai? Secepat itukah? Ataukah Len yang terlalu lambat? Atau Len yang tidak menyadari seberapa lama ia mencari orang yang ditabraknya itu?_

"_OI! Kamu ngapain sih di situ? Cepetan sini! Aku bakal nraktir kalian. Aku menang lho~ hehe.."_

_Meito mengipasi dirinya dengan uang hadiah yang baru dia dapat. Luki segera turun dari motornya dan mendekati Len._

"_Len! Kamu kenapa berhenti ditengah sih? Kenapa? Kamu lagi gak mood ya?"_

"_Luki, aku.. AKU NABRAK ORANG!"_

"_HA?" Luki dan Meito bingung._

"_Mana ada orang di jam segini. Ngapain? Jalan-jalan? Sebelumnya kami lewat sini nggak ada siapa-siapa kok." Kata Meito._

"_Kamu beneran yakin Len yang kamu tabrak itu orang? Bukan anjing hutan atau babi hutan misalnya." Tanya Luki mencoba meyakinkan Len._

"_A, aku yakin. Habis matanya itu.." Len berusaha menjelaskan._

"_Mata?" Luki menatap Len dengan bingung._

"_Disini tuh gelap, mungkin kamu salah kira, Len. Lagian mana buktinya? Kalo kamu nabrak orang, tuh orang pasti ada di sekitar sini."kata Meito lagi._

"_Ta, tapi.. beneran kok, tadi itu.."_

"_Udah ah, yuk cabut. Pasti tadi itu binatang. Begitu ditabrak ia langsung kabur lari gitu karna takut."lanjut Meito._

_BRRMMM BRRRMMMM_

_Meito segera menghidupkan mesin motornya kembali, Luki pun menarik Len untuk ikut pulang bersama mereka._

.

.

.

"Anak Kamvreet…!" keluar aura hitam ingin membunuh dari tubuh Gakupo.

"Ka, karena itu senpai…"

"KAMU JUGA SALAH LEN! MASA KAMU GAK SADAR YANG KAMU TABRAK ITU ORANG!?" Gakupo kembali mengamuk pada Len.

"Ha, habisnya gelap sih.. lagian tuh Meito sama Luki bilang nggak mungkin kalo itu orang."

"Lha, terus kenapa kamu tahu kalo orang yang kamu tabrak itu Kai!?" Gakupo menujuk Kai yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu. Dengan wajah polosnya Kai hanya diam tenang-tenang saja dan mendengar setiap pembicaraan dua makhluk ungu dan kuning didepannya itu.

"Ya, walau gelap aku sempat liat matanya itu. Awalnya aku nggak yakin yang kutabrak itu Kai, karna aku pikir orang itu perempuan, habis matanya itu…" Len mengalihkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu dan mencuri-curi lirikan melihat Kai, atau lebih tepatnya mencuri lirikan untuk melihat mata Kai yang beriris biru yang bersinar terang dengan indahnya itu.

"… cantik." Len berbisik pelan sampai tidak ada yang mendengar kecuali dirinya sendiri.

'**GILA! Tuh mata pake apaan kok cantik banget~!" **teriak Len dalam hati.

"Terus, kamu baru sadar tadi waktu mati lampu?" lanjut Gakupo.

"Ya, jadi ingat pas tuh lampu senter nyinari matanya." Kata Len.

"Alasan yang kurang… logis?"

"Mana kutahu. Ya memang begitu." Jawab Len.

"Kai, coba liat kemari." Kata Gakupo menyuruh Kai untuk melihatnya. Sepertinya Gakupo ingin melihat dan mengetes langsung dengan melihat mata Kai. Kai kemudian menolehkan kepalanya melihat Gakupo.

Jiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ukh! Su, sudah cukup." Gakupo menyerah. Entah kenapa saling bertatapan begitu membuat Gakupo memerah dan Doki Doki.

"Nee… Kai…" Len mulai bicara.

"?" Kai kembali melihat Len yang kini sedang mendekatinya dan memegang kedua tangan Kai. Len kini menatap Kai dengan tatapan serius.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, karena itu… AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Ekh!" Gakupo terkejut dengan kouhainya yang sepertinya hari ini sering bertingkah aneh. Mendengar kata 'Bertanggung jawab' dari mulut kouhainya itu pun seperti terdengar aneh di telinga Gakupo.

"Kai, mulai sekarang aku bakal tanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan yang sudah aku lakuin sama kamu. Aku janji aku nggak bakal ninggalin kamu."

Len benar-benar mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan serius meninggalkan perasaan ambigu bagi Gakupo. Mungkin memang benar penyakit mesum Gakupo telah kembali.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

* * *

Yo~ saya balik lagi.

Ada yg kangen? (kepedean #PLAAK)

Mungkin terlalu cepat update ya? hmm.. saya juga tak tahu, yah mumpung lagi mood lebih baik manfaatkan mood itu selagi ada sebelum mood itu pergi. (UWOOOO #prok prok prok, nepuk sendiri)

ya sepertinya saya terlalu terburu2 dan mungkin banyak typo bertebaran dan deskripsi yang kurang jelas (atau memang Gaje #Plaak, ditabok lagi.)

apalagi yg balapan itu lho, sya kesulitan buatnya, huuuft (kalo kesulitan kenapa dibuat?)

Ngomong2, semakin lama saya semakin bingung sendiri dengan genre fic ini. sepertinya saya memang tak pandai.

ada yang bisa bantu? :3

yap, seperti biasa, kritik dan sarannya dong~ sya terima dan berterima kasih sangat

.

Sekian dulu dari saya, maaf bila kurang puas.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bulan masih menyinari kota di gelapnya malam itu…

'**Senpai.. cepatlah kemari..' **saat ini yang Len inginkan hanyalah agar Gakupo segera datang. Mengapa demikian?

"KAI! A, apa kamu lakuin!?" Len terkejut dengan apa yang Kai perbuat pada dirinya.

Slurrp

"KAI! Ber, henti.. ukh!"

"Ngh."

"Kai, jangan! Itu kotor!" Len menghentikan perbuatan Kai yang tiba-tiba itu dengan mendorongnya sampai hampir terjungkir ke belakang.

"AH!"

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka? Kemana Gakupo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meet You**

**Chap. 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AKU BAKAL TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Seru Len serius sambil memegangi kedua tangan Kai dengan erat dengan tatapan tajam nan serius dan juga blink-blink.

"EKH!" Gakupo merasa terkejut.

'**TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAU TANGGUNG JAWAB, LEEENNN!' **benak Gakupo.

"Kai, mulai sekarang aku bakal tanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan yang sudah aku lakuin sama kamu. Aku janji aku nggak bakal ninggalin kamu."

'**Tunggu! Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk.' **Pikir Gakupo.

"KAI! AYO PULANG SAMA AKU!" Len menarik tangan Kai sampai membuatnya berdiri dari sofa.

"APPAA!? TU, TUNGGU DULU!" Gakupo berteriak menghentikan mereka kemudian segera menarik Kai kembali duduk di sofa.

Sepertinya mereka dengan seenaknya menarik tangan orang tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Aku harus tanggung jawab, senpai. Karena itu aku bakal bawa dia pulang, aku yang bakal jaga dia."

"Apanya yang tanggung jawab kalau kamu bawa lari dia."

Sepertinya Gakupo sudah merasa bahwa Kai adalah miliknya.

"Bawa lari? Itu kan hakku untuk jaga dia. Kai, ayo!" Len kembali menarik Kai sampai Kai berdiri dan terpaksa mengikuti tarikannya. "Ayo, aku bakal bawa kamu ke dokter, kemudian kita lapor polisi."

Tiba-tiba saja Kai melepas tangannya dan hanya diam menunduk.

"Eh? Kai? Kenapa?"

Kai menulis sesuatu pada note-nya.

'Kumohon. Apapun, asalkan jangan dokter, rumah sakit atau polisi.' Kai menunjukkan note-nya itu.

"Kai?"

"Ta, tapi kenapa? Tapi kau harus…" ucapan Len terhenti saat melihat Kai melanjutkan menulisnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

'Tidak tahu. Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat untuk menghindari mereka.'

"Jangan-jangan, dulu kamu punya masalah dengan hal-hal yang berbau kedokteran dan polisi?" kata Len mengira-ngira.

"Apa?" Gakupo menatap Len bingung.

"Kudengar, kalau orang amnesia itu nggak semuanya bakal dilupain, kayak kebiasaan atau perasaan di masa lalunya gitu. Mungkin juga sekarang Kai ingat tentang perasaannya yang punya masalah dengan dokter atau polisi, atau…"

"Aka!" Gakupo menyerukan sebuah kata yang pernah Kai sebutkan sebelumnya.

"Ah benar. Kai. Apa kamu ingat tentang 'Aka' itu?" tanya Len pada Kai yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Hmm.. Saat itu Kai liat syal warna biru kan? Kenapa malah bilang merah?" Gakupo bingung sendiri.

"Kai.. Gaku.. Aka.. Kai.. Gaku.. Aka.." Len bergumam sendiri mengulang kata-kata itu. "AH! SENPAI!"

"Hmm..?" Gakupo menoleh pada kouhainya.

"Mungkinkah 'Aka' itu nama orang? Kalau diingat Kai baru bisa ngomong 'Kai' dan 'Gaku', ya mungkin aja 'Aka' itu nama orang."

"Mmm.. tapi, apa iya?" Gakupo agak ragu dengan pernyataan Len.

Kai pun tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu mencoba mengingat kembali memori yang dapat diingat. Tapi sepertinya kegiatan 'mengingat' itu membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit dan pusing, Kai pun memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Akh! Kai!" Len yang menyadari Kai sedikit merasa tidak enakan segera mendekati Kai, tapi kakinya tak sengaja tersandung kaki meja dan membuatnya terjatuh.

DUK

BRUK

"OUCH!"

"Len, jangan ceroboh dong."

"Iya iya. Ukh, lututku luka nih." Len yang mencoba berdiri menyadari ada luka di lututnya, ia pun hanya duduk dibawah lantai.

"Dasar. Kamu pakai celana pendek pula sih. Aku mau ke kamar dulu, ngambil obat." Gakupo segera berjalan ke atas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil obat.

"Duh.. sial banget. Ng? Kai, kamu kenapa?" Len yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kai pun ia mulai bertanya. Tapi Kai diam melihati Len.

"OI Kai! Ka, kamu liat apa sih?"

Len pun mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena sedikit malu diperhatikan oleh Kai. Sedangkan Kai, ia menunduk menurunkan posisi badannya dan kemudian segera merangkak mendekati Len.

"Eh… Ka, Kai…"

.

.

.

"Hmm.. dimana ya waktu itu aku taruh?" Gakupo bingung mencari P3K yang ia simpan. Ia membuka laci lemarinya tapi tidak ada, ia kemudian membuka laci di rak buku.

"Ah, ini dia. Kenapa aku taruh di sini sih. Susah jadi nyarinya. Entar aku simpan di lemari bawah aja deh."

Begitu mendapatkan barang yang dia cari, ia segera keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah. Begitu tiba di sana, ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang didapatinya sampai kotak P3K itu terjun bebas dari kedua tangannya.

"Se, se..npai…" Kata Len dengan suara bergetar dengan muka yang memerah dan mata yang seperti ingin menangis. Padahal jika dilihat, bukankah seharusnya Len senang? Entahlah apa yang seharusnya Len rasakan, tapi jika Gakupo yang berada diposisinya pastilah ia akan kesenangan sampai bisa terbawa suasana jika mengingat 'penyakit'nya itu.

Terlihat Kaito dalam posisi merangkak didepannya sedang menjilati luka Len dengan eerr… menggoda? Mungkin itulah yang dipikiran Gakupo sekarang ini. Sayangnya yang sedang berada di posisi dijilat itu bukan dirinya, Gakupo menyadarkan dirinya dari pemandangan didepannya itu dan segera melerai mereka.

"Oi Len apa yang kamu lakuin?"

"Eh? Kok aku sih? Tanya aja sendiri sama Kai! Dia yang mulai duluan.." kata Len menunjuk sang pelaku yang hanya memasang wajah polos tanpa merasa bersalah.

'**Kai.. yang mulai.. duluan!?' **dalam batin Gakupo berteriak.

"Lagian aku juga tadi udah nyoba hindari dia, tapi dianya aja yang terus… ji, ji..lat.." Ucap Len dengan malu-malu.

'**AAPPPAAAAAAAA!?' **OH.. sepertinya Gakupo merasa sangat terkejut sekali.

"Ka, Kai?" Gakupo mulai memandang ke arah pelaku yang membuat kouhainya seperti habis diperkaos(?) itu.

'Biar cepat sembuh.' Kai hanya menunjukkan note-nya dengan tampang polos.

Hah? Sepertinya Gakupo merasa déjà vu. Mungkinkah… Hmm.. Sepertinya Gakupo mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk baru tentang kebiasaan Kai.

"Len." Gakupo memegang kedua pundak kouhainya tersebut. "Jangan takut. Kai nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kok. Buktinya, aku pernah dicium."

"Apa?"

". . ."

Gakupo, baru saja kau memberitahukan sebuah kenangan indah nan manis bersama Kai (walaupun Kai menganggapnya biasa saja) yang ingin kau simpan sendiri itu. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi sang kouhai?

"Ci, ci.. ci-ci-cium.. ci, ci.. um?" Len megap-megap mendengar perkataan senpai kesayangannya tersebut, entah cemburu terhadap Kai ataukah Gakupo?

"AKH! Bu, bukan. Bukan kayak 'gitu'. Di jidat kok, Cuma di jidat." Gakupo menjelaskan sambil gelagapan tak ingin disalah sangka yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah.. oh.. gitu.." Sepertinya Len merasa lega, sedikit.

"Yah, pokonya kamu jangan takut, ok? Gak ada yang perlu ditakutin dari Kai."

"Sebenarnya, bukan Kai yang aku takutin. Yang aku takutin itu… gimana kalo tadi aku gak bisa nahan diri. Abisnya… tadi Kai manis banget." Len mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan suara pelan dan wajah blushing menunduk.

'**WHHAAAATTT!?' **OK, sepertinya Gakupo kembali shock melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

Gakupo segera mengambil kotak P3K yang terjatuh tadi. Segera ia buka cairan antiseptik dan ia basuh asal ke luka Len menyebabkan ia sedikit berteriak kemudian membuka sebuah plester dan langsung ia tempelkan(tepukkan) di lukanya.

"OUCH! Pelan dikit na.. LOH? SENPAI!?" belum selesai Len mengeluarkan semua protesnya, Gakupo menarik Len menuju pintu depan.

"Udah malam! Udah waktunya anak kecil pulang!" Gakupo membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendorong Len keluar.

"Jaa!"

BLAM

". . ."

Hening beberapa saat sampai otak Len selesai memproses kejadian tersebut.

"Se, SENPAI~~!"

DORR DORR DORR

Teriak Len dari luar sambil menggedor pintu.

"BERISIK! PULANG SANA!" Gakupo berteriak. "Halah.. paling nanti juga pulang. Biarin aja." Gakupo kemudian melangkah masuk mengabaikan orang yang berisik diluar sana.

"Hmm? Kai?" Kai berdiri di depan Gakupo dengan wajah yang menyiratkan banyak pertanyaan.

'Kenapa Gakupo-san menyuruh Len pulang?'

Gakupo hanya diam.

'Bukannya mau makan malam bersama?'

". . ."

'Bukannya Len ju-..'

GREP

Kai terhenti menulis saat Gakupo tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Gaku.."

Pelukkan itu Kai rasakan semakin erat saja.

"Ga, Gaku…?"

"Aku.. gak suka kamu dekat dengan orang lain."

DEG

"Walau pun orang itu Len."

DEG DEG

"Aku.. juga nggak mau kamu pergi."

Bllllluuuussssshhhh….

"Entah itu tanggung jawab atau apapun namanya… aku nggak mau kamu pergi."

"Gaku.."

"Kalau emang tanggung jawab, biar aku yang tanggung jawab atas kamu."

SSSSSssssssssshhhhhh…

Gakupo kali ini pun berhasil membuat Kai cenat-cenut, muka merah serta merasa panas. Dan berat? Apa Kai tidak salah? Tidak, Kai kini merasakan ada berat yang menumpu di tubuhnya.

"Ga, Gaku?"

"ZZZzzz…"

". . . ."

Ok, sebuah adegan yang tak jarang ditemui, tertidur dikala sedang romantis-romatisnya. Well, tapi Kai tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Saat ini ia hanya tersenyum lucu melihat makhluk terong didepannya ini terlelap tidur di pelukannya. Dan bicara tentang pelukan, pelukan Gakupo pun masih erat melingkar di tubuh pemuda rambut biru. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

.

.

Bersambung?

.

.

Sepertinya belum..

.

.

Kalau bersambung gimana?

.

.

Masih terlalu cepat…

.

.

Chirp Chirp Chirp

Kicau burung mulai menyanyikan melodi bangun paginya yang cerah. Sinar mentari mulai masuk menyelinap melalui celah jendela dan tirai kamarnya. Angin pun tak mau kalah menerobos masuk dan menggelitik kaki pemuda yang menyembul keluar dari selimut.

"Ukh.. Dingin.." Gakupo kembali menarik kakinya kedalam selimut. Tangannya mencari-cari hp di samping bantal tidurnya. Ia melihati layar hpnya yang menunjukkan masuk satu pesan.

"Ada pesan?"

Tapi begitu ia tekan tombol 'open'nya, belum sempat ia baca nama pengirimnya apalagi isi pesannya ia langsung jatuh tertidur saking ngantuk dan lelahnya.

"ZZzzz.."

Tunggu.. seperti pernah mengalami saat seperti ini. Déjà vu (lagi) kah?

". . . . ng?"

Gakupo pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mulai mengerjipkan matanya berulang kali berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya-cahaya yang menyelinap masuk tersebut. Masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawa, Gakupo merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap kearah yang berlawanan. Namun seperti ada sesuatu yang sedikit menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Ng? Apa ini? Biru.."

Sesuatu yang biru itu pun mulai menggelitik hidung mancungnya.

"Harum. Bau ini…"

Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Merasa bahwa nyawa sudah terkumpul semua dan otak sudah mulai bisa berpikir, Gakupo membelalakkan matanya.

"K, KAI!" Gakupo segera bangun duduk melihat sosok yang kini terbaring disampingnya.

'**Se, sepertinya masih tidur… Huuuft…'** Gakupo menghela nafas tenang begitu melihat makhluk bersurai biru disampingnya masih tertidur lelap.

'**Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kai tidur disini? Eh, tunggu dulu..'**

BLLUUUUSSSHHH

Wajah Gakupo memerah begitu mengingat acara peluk-pelukan dan kejadian semalam yang menyebabkan Kai tidur disampingnya. Ia pun merasa bersalah karena sudah membiarkan Kai mengangkat tubuhnya yang lebih besar darinya itu ke lantai dua.

'**Ukh.. dia masih tidur kan?'** Gakupo pun melirik pada pemuda disampingnya itu.

Lihat saja mata yang masih terpejam itu, serta bulu mata panjang dan lentik yang mengunci mata beriris biru indah yang mengkilau itu. Nafas tidur yang teratur terasa dari suara kecil yang dikeluarkan. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menambah akses pengambilan dan pembuangan nafas. Seperti anak kecil polos yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Gakupo, kau tidak memikirkan yang macam-macam bukan? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya menikmati 'pemandangan selamat pagi'-nya dengan khidmat sampai terukir sebuah senyum tipis diwajahnya tanpa ia sadari. Saat ini ia seperti seorang ibu yang terlihat bahagia mendapati buah hatinya dapat tidur dengan pulas.

"Oh, Benar. Ada pesan."

Dengan sedikit agak malas, Gakupo segera meraih hp-nya tersebut. Dibacanyalah pesan itu yang ia sudah duga siapa pengirimnya itu.

'LEN KAGAMINE'

YA, Gakupo sudah menduganya. Ia pun membaca pesan dari kouhainya yang selalu marah apabila dirinya tidak membaca pesan yang dikirimnya tersebut.

'Senpai~ Jangan lupa datang ya!'

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang tak dapat Gakupo pahami. Tapi ia melihat lagi, ia mendapat kiriman sebuah gambar. Dibukalah gambar tersebut.

"Oh.. Benar. Bazar." Gakupo akhirnya ingat akan sebuah acara kampus yang pernah Len bicarakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Difoto itu terdapat sebuah kios bazar dengan para penjaganya, yaitu Meito, Luki dan Len. Dan siapa yang mengfoto mereka? Gakupo melihat ada sebuah jari sang pemfoto yang tak sengaja sedikit menutupi kamera.

"Pasti Mikuo." Pikir Gakupo. Mungkin sudah kebiasaan bagi Mikuo yang cuek dan selalu malas untuk ikut bergabung terutama saat berfoto.

"Gaku!"

"UWAA!" Kai tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di samping Gakupo dan mengejutkannya sampai hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Kai! Jangan buat aku kaget kayak gitu dong."

"Gaku!"

Kai menunjuk foto Len dalam hp-nya Gakupo itu. Sepertinya Kai tertarik dengan acara bazar kampusnya Len tersebut.

.

.

.

"AH! Warna keberuntunganku hari ini biru!" ucap Meito.

"Kalau aku sepertinya ungu." Kata Luki yang ikut membaca sebuah majalah yang seharusnya majalah itu mereka jual di kios mereka.

"Kalian berdua bisa tolong serius? Kalian berdua ngingatin aku sama salah satu karakter anime yang fanatik dengan horoskop."

"Oh, apa yang kau maksud itu makhluk berkaca mata berambut hijau?" Luki menanggapi.

"Oh, yang tsundere itu ya? Hmm.. seandainya Len tsundere kayak gitu mungkin jadi tambah imut kali ya?" lanjut Meito.

"Woi! Apa-apaan kalian!?"

PLAK! PLAK!

Len melempar majalah-majalah yang nganggur dikios untuk menampar Meito dan Luki.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ngelakuin barang bazar kayak begitu, Len?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Len ini membuat makhluk berambut kuning itu membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"SENPAI! Senpai datang ya? Ah! Kai! KAI DATANG JUGA YA!?" kata Len sambil berlari seraya ingin memeluk pemuda berambut biru itu tapi keburu di hentikan oleh makhluk terong.

"Jangan peluk-peluk!"

"UKH! Senpai apaan sih?"

"YO! Gakupo! Siapa dia?" Meito yang baru saja sadar dari 'Alam Baka' nya segera menyapa Gakupo diikuti oleh Luki.

"Yo yo yo yo siapa dia kepalamu peang!"

PLAK!

Gakupo yang merasa sebal dengan Meito pun kembali memukulnya dengan buku bazar dari kios Len.

"AKH! Senpai, kau sendiri memperlakuin buku-ku kayak gitu!" kata Len.

"Aku cuma mempraktekin apa yang sudah si empunya kios lakuin." Kata Gakupo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalo tau salah jangan ditiru dong!" bantah Len.

"Gakupo, kamu kejam banget sih sama aku? Kok aku di pukul." Tanya Meito sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sehabis dipukul itu.

"Soalnya kamu sudah bikin Len ninggalin orang ini sendirian di hutan." Kata Gakupo menujuk Kai.

"Ah? Eh? Lho?" Meito bingung dengan maksud Gakupo.

"Meito.. Luki.. kejadian kemarin 'malam itu', masih ingat? Nah.. dia orang yang aku tabrak itu." Kata Len yang sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Eh…? EEHHH!?" mereka berdua ternganga terkejut akan apa diucapkan oleh Len.

"Makanya aku sangat sebal dan langsung mukul kamu, Meito." Kata Gakupo.

"Kalau gitu kenapa cuma aku doang yang dipukul? Luki nya?" tanya Meito kesal.

"Oh iya aku lupa." Kata Gakupo sambil menepuk telapak tangannya.

Tuk. Gakupo hanya memukul pelan kepala Luki.

"GAH! GAK ADIL!"

"Soalnya gak sekesal aku liat kamu."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Gaku.." Kai memanggil dan menarik baju Gakupo.

"Ng?"

'Boleh minta eskrim?' Kai menunjukkan dan mengangkat note-nya dengan sedikit malu-malu sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

'**Ma, MANIIIIS!' **Teriak mereka berempat serempak.

"Ehem! Namamu Kai, kan? Kenalin, aku Meito." Kata Meito sambil merangkul Kai dengan tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya yang blink-blink.

"Kamu mau eskrim? Gimana kalau jalan dengan aku, kebetulan banget warna keberuntungan aku hari ini tuh biru. Aku bakal traktir kamu eskrim sepuasnya deh." Lanjut Meito.

Mata Kai pun juga ikutan blink-blink begitu mendengar Meito akan menraktirnya makan eskrim. Kai pun mengikuti ajakan Meito.

"Gakupo, aku pinjam dia dulu." Kata Meito berlalu bersama Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"OII!" Gakupo baru saja ingin mengejar mereka tapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya dan merangkulnya.

"Gakupo, ayo jalan dengan aku. Warna keberuntungan aku hari ini ungu lho~" Luki langsung saja menarik Gakupo tanpa memperdulikan tolakan Gakupo.

"Loh..?" sedangkan Len, "Akunya gimana? Sendirian gitu?" Oh.. sepertinya Len akan sendirian menjaga kiosnya.

"Len? Mana yang lain?" seorang cowok datang menghampiri Len dari belakang.

"AH~! MIKUO~!" dengan wajah terharu Len langsung memeluk Mikuo erat. "Aku ditinggalin. Hik. Hik. Temanin aku di sini."

"Oh gitu. Ya udah deh."

Len, sepertinya kau masih mempunyai teman yang lumayan perhatian denganmu.

.

.

.

Sluurp sluurp

"Gimana? Enak nggak?" Meito bertanya pada Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan menyantap eskrim vanilla yang dibelikan Meito itu.

"Baguslah.."

Setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan-jalan mengitari kampus, kini mereka duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon berdua. Berdua? Ya, bagi Kai mungkin itu biasa saja tapi bagi Meito ia lumayan merasa canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Kai kini sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri bersama es krim vanillanya, sedangkan Meito ia hanya melihatinya saja. Melihati setiap gerakan lidah Kai yang menyapu krim putih lembut itu. Oh, sebagian ada yang menempel dibibirnya tapi kemudian Kai menjilati krim dibibirnya itu.

GLUK

Meito meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Meito pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya melihati pemandangan lain. Apapun itu asalkan jangan Kai.

Hening pun menyelimuti mereka. Ingin mengajak bicara, tapi mengetahui Kai yang tidak bisa bicara mengurungkan niatnya. Pasti sangat sulit bagi Kai nantinya disaat ia ingin bercerita ia harus menulis sepanjang-panjang tidaknya di lembaran note sampai habis.

Meito pun merasa bersalah akan sifat ketidak peduliannya itu. Ia sangat menyesal saat kejadian waktu itu ia hanya melenggang pergi tanpa memeriksa keadaan. Mungkin jika saat itu ia membantu Len untuk mencari korban tabrakannya, mungkin saja yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Kai adalah Meito. Kalau pun tidak, tapi pasti akan mempercepat pertemuannya dengan makhluk manis disampingnya ini.

Meito kemudian melirik makhluk manis itu yang sudah menghabiskan eskrim yang dibelinya tadi.

"Kai.."

Kai pun menoleh kepada Meito.

"Kamu bisa nyebut namamu dan nama Gakupo. Apa kamu bisa sebut namaku?"

Kai hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

"Ayo, coba bilang. Meito. Me.. i.. to.." Meito mengajarkan pelafalan namanya.

Kai mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Iya, ayo. Me.. i.. to.. Me. i. to."

"A…"

"Bukan. Me. i. to."

"Aka!"

"Ha?" Meito sedikit bingung. Tapi tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dan tatapannya terkunci ke satu arah.

"Kai?"

"AKA!" Kai berteriak dan berlari ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang di dalam bazar meninggalkan Meito.

"Ah! KAI!" Meito pun mengejar Kai masuk kedalam keramaian. Ia melihati kesana kemari tapi kelihatannya ia kehilangan Kai.

"KAII!"

Sedangkan Kai, ia kini berlari mengejar seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin saja ia kenali.

"AKA!" Kai kemudian memeluk seseorang itu dari belakang. Seseorang dengan leher yang berbalut syal merah panjang.

"Ara? Ku pikir kamu salah orang." Kata seseorang itu.

Mendengar suaranya Kai merasa terkejut dan segera melepas pelukannya kemudian mengambil langkah mundur. Seseorang itu kemudian berbalik badan menghadap Kai. Begitu melihat wajah seseorang didepannya itu Kai merasa ketakutan dan segera berbalik ingin lari.

GREP

Namun Kai tertahan begitu seseorang itu menarik tangannya.

"Kamu mau lari kemana, Kaito?"

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Yohoo~

ini dia chap ke5 nya.

well, sbnrnya mau update tdi mlam, tpi bgitu di buka sya mlah ktiduran, uaduh~ -" (#curcol)

jadi.. bginilah ceritanya Kai di chap kali ini. mungkin sudah ada yg bisa nebak siapa yang Kai temui itu, atau mungkin tidak..

HAHAHA (tawa nista #plaak)

sya minta maaf yah kalau-kalau ada yg kurang puas dgn fic ini, lagian menurut saya alurnya agak kecepatan(?), cara penulisan dan deskripsi juga masih acak kadul, -.- yah sya akan mencoba lagi yang terbaik

.

buat yang repiuw nya mkasi byak ya, klian lah penyemangat saya~

Yap, terimakasih juga yang dah mampir~


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebelum kejadian..**

Beberapa saat setelah Kai, Meito, Luki dan Gakupo pergi meninggalkan Len sendiri berjaga di Kios, Mikuo pun datang dan menemani Len.

"Aku bosan~ apa Mikuo nggak bosan?"

"Sedikit." Kata Mikuo cuek sambil melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

"Mikuo, kamu baca apa sih?" Len bertanya sambil mengintip buku yang dibaca Mikuo itu. "Oh, bukannya ini majalah horoskop yang dibaca Meito dan Luki tadi. Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar ngingatin aku sama makhluk hijau berkacamata dari anime itu."

"Yang terkenal dengan sifat tsunderenya itu?"

"Ya ya, terus mereka juga seenaknya aja bilang aku bakal lebih imut kalau se-tsundere makhluk itu."

"Len kan nggak tsundere."

"Iya, kamu benar, Mikuo. Aku setuju sama kamu."

"Ya, Len nggak tsundere, cuma labil aja."

JLEB

"MAKSUD KAMU APA?"

"Kamu itu nggak tsundere kok, cuma labil aja."

"Mikuo. Aku nggak tahu itu pujian atau penghinaan. Kalau aku se-labil itu mendingan kamu pergi aja deh tinggalin aku sendiri." Len cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau pergi. Selabil apapun Len aku nggak mau pergi." Kata Mikuo datar sambil membaca majalah.

"A, apa?" Len sedikit terkejut juga mulai doki-doki sendiri mendengar perkataan Mikuo barusan, dan kemudian mulai muncul semburat merah dipipi Len.

"Ya, paling enggak untuk hari ini. Soalnya majalah ini bilang hari ini warna keberuntunganku kuning."

GUBRAK

Selain orang yang cuek dan penyendiri, sepertinya Mikuo pun mulai berkembang menjadi seorang PHP. Len merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa ke-geer-an. Mikuo juga sepertinya lumayan kejam bilang tak ingin pergi dari Len hanya karena warna keberuntungannya hari ini kuning. Ataukah itu hanya modus belaka? Entahlah. Hanya Mikuo dan tuhan yang tahu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Len? Hatinya cukup plin-plan untuk memilih senpai terongnya itu atau Kai atau pun Mikuo. Sepertinya Len benar-benar seorang anak yang labil.

"Terserah kamu aja deh Mikuo. Kuharap keberuntungan memang menghampiri kamu, juga Meito dan Luki." Len kembali duduk di kursinya dengan cemberut.

"Apa mereka juga ngikutin kata majalah ini?" tanya Mikuo yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Ya, Luki pergi dengan senpai terus Meito pergi dengan Kai."

"Siapa? Kai?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ya HALO~! Siapa yang kalian omongin? Ngomongin aku ya?" Sapa dan tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Yu, Yuma?" Len terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang itu.

**.**

**.**

**Meet You**

**Chap. 6**

_**Cerita sebelumnya: Kai kelihatannya ingin sekali untuk datang ke acara bazar kampus Len. Disana, Kai bertemu dengan kenalan baru, yaitu Meito dan Luki. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Meito mengajak Kai jalan berdua sambil ditraktir es krim, dan sepertinya Kai tertarik. Namun saat mereka sedang istirahat, Kai melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Siapakah dia? Apakah orang itu memang orang yang Kai kenal?**_

_**Akan diceritakan pula beberapa cerita yang dialami oleh Gakupo dan yang lainnya sebelum Kai bertemu orang itu.**_

_**Sepertinya akan ada beberapa character lain yang akan muncul disini. -_-"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo! Sudah lama nggak ketemu."

"Kamu sih bolos terus. Entar nggak lulus baru tau rasa."

"Well.. biasa sajalah. Aku kan pintar. Kalian nge-gosip apa sih? Kayaknya seru banget." Tanya Yuma kepo.

"Cuma warna keberuntungan kok. Noh!" Len langsung menyodorkan majalah yang dibaca Mikuo tadi.

"Hee... benar juga ya. Jadinya si Mikuo nempel sama Len, Luki nempel sama Gakupo, terus si Meito sama siapa tadi? Kai? Siapa dia? Apa dia anak dengan rambut juga mata yang biru?"

"Ya, Ya, kira-kira kayak gitu orangnya. Dia teman barunya Gakupo. Baru sekitar dua hari yang lalu ketemu." Jawab Len.

"Yuma, kamu tahu Kai itu? Aku saja enggak." Kata Mikuo.

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang? Aku ini pintar. Jika Meito yang warna keberuntungannya hari ini biru, ya mungkin saja si Kaito itu punya warna biru. Sudah ya! Aku ada urusan. Good Luck ya dengan kiosnya! Cup!" Yuuma pergi sambil ber-kiss bye.

"BILANG AJA MAU NYINDIR KALAU KIOS KAMI SEPI!" Len berdiri sambil berteriak, sepertinya ia naik darah karena sedikit tersinggung oleh perkataan Yuma.

". . . Kai. . to?" Sedangkan Mikuo alisnya mengernyit sepertinya ia sedikit merasa aneh dan bingung, diam seperti sedang berpikir. "Terserahlah." Mikuo akhirnya kembali pada kesibukannya semula, membaca majalah mengabaikan pikirannya barusan.

"Yuma nyebelin!" Len kembali duduk sambil menggerutu.

"Oh.."

"Mikuo, kenapa?"

"Ini dia, warna keberuntungan Yuma..."

"Apa warnanya?"

"Warnanya..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yuma berjalan kearah toilet sambil memainkan handphonenya. Setelah tiba disana ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon.

PIP

"Ya?"

"(- - - - -)", (maksudnya seseorang diseberang sana sedang bicara, tapi saya sensor, hehe)

"Makanya kemari."

"(- - - - -)"

Sebuah seringaian terlukis diwajahnya.

"Ya, sudah ketemu."

Yuma menutup telponnya dan membuka tas selempang yang dibawanya. Dengan muka tersenyum, Yuma mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya tersebut.

"Ya, Ya. Sesuai warna keberuntunganku hari ini, merah, aku akan memakainya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dua gelas es serutnya." Kata sang penjual sambil menyodorkan dua gelas es serut pada pemuda berambut coklat yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu.

"Terimakasih." Setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkannya pemuda itu segera berjalan ke meja makan yang telah ditempati oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang asyik menyuapi eskrim lainnya ke mulutnya.

"Ini Kai. Es serutnya!"

Mata Kai langung blink-blink ketika Meito membawakannya es lagi. Lagi? Memangnya sudah berapa banyak eskrim yang dimakan oleh mereka? Atau lebih tepatnya sudah berapa banyak eskrim yang di makan oleh Kai, karena Meito hanya baru saja memakan es serut ini belum dengan eskrim sebelumnya.

Setelah menghabiskan eskrim yang dimakannya tadi, Kai langsung saja menyambar es serut yang dibawakan oleh Meito tadi.

"Um.. Kai.. apa kamu nggak sakit perut atau pusing gitu banyak makan es?" tanya Meito sedikit ragu.

Kai hanya menggeleng. Sedangkan Meito hanya ber-oh ria saja tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Meito pun menyuapi es serutnya ke mulutnya sambil melihati Kai yang dengan semangat pantang menyerahnya memakan es.

'**Kalau dipikir banyak banget tadi Kai makan es krim. Apa jangan-jangan dia dulu maniak es krim? Nggak apa-apa deh walau dompetku tipis kalau dianya senang, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf juga. Tapi kalau dia sakit...'**

"EHEM! Kai, bukan berarti aku pelit atau kere ya, tapi ini untuk kebaikan kamu juga. Pokoknya ini es yang terakhir ya."

Seketika Kai patah semangat memakan es nya, terlihat jelas bahwa Kai kecewa dan masih ingin memakan es lainnya.

"Ok, Ok, sehabis ini aku beliin lagi es krim, tapi itu yang terakhir ya, kamu mau yang mana?"

'Vanilla!'

Kai pun menunjukkan note-nya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya karena senang membuat Meito berdegup-degup. Meito mulai salting dan langsung memakan es serutnya dengan cepat membuat kepalanya beku.

"UKH! Ke..palaku..."

Ditempat lainnya...

"Wah, ungu memang benar warna keberuntungan aku! Gakupo! Liat. Aku dapat figure gratisan lagi." Luki memamerkan figure yang didapatnya gratis.

"Ya ya" Gakupo hanya meng-iyakan saja. Sepertinya Gakupo sudah lelah dengan permainan Luki yang diikutinya sedari tadi. Bagaimana tidak, Gakupo ditarik kesana-kemari tanpa diberikan waktu istirahat, apalagi sambil membawa kantung plastik yang berisi barang-barang Luki yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh Gakupo membawanya.

"Ayo, sekarang kita kesana lagi!" Perintah(?) Luki ingin menarik lengan Gakupo.

"WHAAAT!?"

"Sepertinya Kamui-san memang benar-benar berlibur." Seorang pria berkacamata dengan setelan jas menghampiri mereka.

"Kiyoteru-san? Sedang apa anda disini?" Gakupo terkejut dengan kedatangan orang itu.

"Gakupo, siapa dia?"

"Salam Kenal, kamu bisa memanggil saya Kiyoteru. Saya adalah rekan bisnis Perusahaan Kamui-san."

"Oh, panggil aja aku Luki. Nah, ayo Gakupo." Luki menarik Gakupo.

"Luki! Enggak sopan!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya pasti mengganggu liburan Kamui-san. Saya mengerti, pasti sangat sulit untuk beristirahat kalau mengambil alih perusahaan orang tua kan, makanya Kamui-san sempat berhenti kuliah sekarang ini."

"Ah, iya. Ini juga kampusku dulu. Yah sekalian kangen sama kampus juga teman makanya kemari."

"Saya juga kemari karena ajakan teman saya. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Kiyoteru kemudian pergi.

"Ngomongnya formal banget." Luki menyeletuk.

"Huh.. orangnya memang kayak gitu. Padahal sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku nggak mau dipanggil Kamui-san. Benar-benar deh."

"Ya sudah. Ayo lanjut!" Luki menarik lengan Gakupo.

"Woooii!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aka!"

"Ha?" Meito sedikit bingung. Tapi tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dan tatapannya terkunci ke satu arah.

"Kai?"

"AKA!" Kai berteriak dan berlari ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang di dalam bazar meninggalkan Meito.

"Ah! KAI!" Meito pun mengejar Kai masuk kedalam keramaian. Ia melihati kesana kemari tapi kelihatannya ia kehilangan Kai.

"KAII!"

Sedangkan Kai, ia kini berlari mengejar seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin saja ia kenali.

"AKA!" Kai kemudian memeluk seseorang itu dari belakang. Seseorang dengan leher yang berbalut syal merah panjang.

"Ara? Ku pikir kamu salah orang." Kata seseorang itu.

Mendengar suaranya Kai merasa terkejut dan segera melepas pelukannya kemudian mengambil langkah mundur. Seseorang itu kemudian berbalik badan menghadap Kai. Begitu melihat wajah seseorang didepannya itu Kai merasa ketakutan dan segera berbalik ingin lari.

GREP

Namun Kai tertahan begitu seseorang itu menarik tangannya.

"Kamu mau lari kemana, Kaito?" Tanya seseorang itu dengan penekanan pada nama 'Kaito'. Kai berusaha menarik kembali tangannya tapi orang itu mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat. Dengan sebuah seringaian seseorang itu menarik Kai dengan paksa ke suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah parkiran mobil.

Seseorang itu memaksa Kai untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

"Ayo masuk!" orang itu mendorong Kai masuk ke mobil. Ia juga ikut masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya. Kai berusaha kabur tapi orang itu mendorong Kai hingga terbaring di kursi.

"Maaf Kaito, kayaknya aku bukan orang yang kamu harapin deh. Soalnya kamu tadi manggil Akai-kun sih." Kata orang itu menindih Kai dan mengunci tangan Kai sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Kai ia mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Kaito, kok kamu kayak takut gitu sih sama aku? Seharusnya kamu senang liat aku pakai syal ini. Gimana? Mirip kan dengan punya Akai-kun." Orang itu melepas syal yang tadi melingkar dilehernya kemudian mulai membelai wajah Kai.

"Kamu lupa ya sama aku? Ini aku, Yuma. Padahal aku lho yang buat kamu nggak bisa bicara."

Kai ketakutan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm.. kamu ganti sabun sama sampo ya? Harummu lain dari biasanya." Yuma mencium dan membaui pipi Kai terus turun sampai ke leher. "Tapi bau natural kamu masih kecium kok, masih lebih enak juga." Yuma kemudian menjilati leher putih Kai itu. "Manis."

"Nee Kaito..." Yuma memegang kedua pipi Kai mengarahkan pandangan Kai agar ia melihat Yuma. Kedua iris Yuma pun menatap tajam iris biru milik Kai. Yuma kemudian menjilati bibirnya sendiri sambil mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Gimana kalo sambil nunggu orang itu datang kita main dulu?"

TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela mobil. Dengan kesal Yuma segera membuka pintu mobil membiarkan seseorang itu masuk.

"Cih, lambat banget kamu datang. Sudah gitu malah ganggu pula. Lain kali aku nggak bakal maafin kamu, Kiyoteru!"

"Saya minta maaf, Yuma-sama."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Luki..." Gakupo memanggil Luki, yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Aku nggak mau lagi jalan sama aku. AKU CAPEK JADI PEMBANTU!" Gakupo kemudian menjatuhkan semua barang Luki ke atas meja bazar Len dengan kasar.

"SENPAI! BARANG BAZARKUUU!" Len segera merapikan barang bazarnya.

"GAKUPO! BELANJAANKU!" Luki segera menyelamatkan barang belanjaannya.

"Haaahh.. capeknya.." Gakupo menarik sebuah kursi dan kemudian duduk disana. Setelah mereka berkeliling kampus menjelajahi kios bazar lainnya, mereka akhirnya kembali ke kios bazar Len.

"Len.. kenapa barang bazar kita masih banyak sih? Gak laku ya?" Luki bertanya.

"GRRRR! SALAH KALIAN JUGA TAHU! BUKANNYA BANTUIN TAPI MALAH JALAN KELILING! MANA LAGI SIH TUH MEITO!?" teriak Len sambil marah-marah saking kesal.

"OIII! Hah.. hah." Meito datang berlari menghampiri mereka sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Nih dia orangnya, baru diomongin udah muncul."

"Kamu kenapa, Meito? Kai mana?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kai.. hah.. hah.. dia.. hah.. hilang."

"APPAA!?" Gakupo, Len dan Luki berteriak. Sedangkan Mikuo menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya memasang wajah datar nan cuek.

"ME. I. TO." Gakupo langsung menarik kerah baju Meito dan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"A, AKU NGGAK TAHU! SUMVAAAH! DIA TADI TIBA-TIBA LARI GITU SAMBIL TERIAK 'AKA'!"

"Aka?"

"Apa mungkin Kai ketemu sama orang yang dikenalnya?" tanya Len.

"Emang iya apa? Pokoknya ayo kita cari." Gakupo mulai khawatir.

"Caranya?"tanya Luki.

"Ya di cari dong, tanya orang kek, di umumin kek, pokoknya kita ha.."

BRUKK

Gakupo menabrak seseorang sehingga orang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf. Kamu nggak kenapa-napa kan?" Gakupo membantu berdiri orang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Aku juga yang salah. Jalan nggak liat-liat." Seseorang itu berdiri kemudian menepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

". . . ." semuanya terdiam.

"Eh lho? Kenapa diam?"

"KAI!"

"Ah iya, ada apa?" seorang itu hanya bingung dengan tingkah orang-orang didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja Gakupo memeluk orang itu.

"Kai, kamu kemana aja? Kami semua khawatir sama kamu."

"A, ah. Iya? Cuma keliling aja."

"Kai, kamu udah bisa bicara?" kata Gakupo terkejut melihat sosok didepannya yang dikira Kai itu bisa bicara.

"Kai, apa kamu ngewarnai rambut kamu kok merah gini? Kamu beli baju baru ya?" kata Meito.

"Tu, TUNGGU DULU!" Kata orang itu melepas pelukan Gakupo dengan cukup histeris. "Kayaknya kalian salah orang deh. Dari tadi kalian maggil aku cuma 'Kai' 'Kai' aja. Panggil yang lengkap dong. Nama aku itu Akaito! A. KA. I. TO. Lagian, siapa sih kalian?"

"Akaito?"

"AKA!?" kata Gakupo dan Len serempak dan terbengong.

"Kok heboh gitu sih?" kata orang yang mengaku sebagai Akaito. "Terserah deh, pokoknya aku lagi nyari orang. Kalian tau adikku?" tanya Akaito sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto bergambar Kai.

"KAI!" teriak Gakupo dan Len.

"Udah deh, aku nggak tau kalian main apa dari tadi berisik banget, tapi kalian memang benar liat Kaito!?"

"Kai..to?"

"Iya, dia adikku. Kaito Shion."

.

.

.

Dan...

.

Bersambung .

.

* * *

.

Tralalala holala~ kembali lagi bersama saya Shila dengan Meet You chap.6

GAAHH! saya agak seteres(?) melihat hasil UTS saya, dan WHUT!? hrus di ttd sama ortu.

Yah, jujur.. saya down dan mentok banget disini (layu sudah mawarku #OOT, abaikan.)

T_T bingung lanjutannya gimana walaupun udah ada gambaran sedikit, apalagi adegan di mobil itu sama mereka yang ketemu si Akaito (terlalu menstrim #PLAAK), sudahlah kurang jelas, alur kecepatan saya rasa, dan bahasa yang masih amburadul bin kacau bekicau :v

saya minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang puas dengan yang ini. uhuhuhu (nangis dipojokan)T^T

yang minta gakukai juga akakai saya minta maaf juga nggak bisa ngasih disini.. saya nggak janji tapi untuk selanjutnya ada kok, walaupun mungkin akakai-nya slight doang(maybe), cory

Disini ketemu sama tiga chara, mungkin sudah ada yang bisa nebak hubungan dari mereka (oow, o.O , hubungan apa ini?)

.. saya sudahi curcol dan bacot saya disini -.-" ..

terimakasih banyak buat yg sudah repiuw na: vermiehans , Hikari Shourai , Ai- Kazoku06 , Arara08

terimakasih juga buat Rina Michaelis atas pm-nya

dan Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah mampir dan baca dan yang ngikutin fic ini dari awal, arigatou gozaimasu ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya


	7. Chapter 7

"Kiyoteru..."si Yuuma kecil memainkan mobil-mobilannya dengan bosan memanggil seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Hmm..?

"Kapan kita akan main ke rumah Akaito Kaito?" tanya Yuuma memandangi kakak angkatnya itu.

"Ah.. tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Tunggu ayah pulang."

"Ayah lama."kata Yuuma kembali memainkan mobil-mobilannya sebal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benar juga. Sudah satu jam lebih ayah belum pulang." Kata Kiyoteru sambil melihati jam dinding.

"Aku mau main sama Akaito Kaito!" Yuuma mulai ngambek dan berguling-guling di karpet tempatnya bermain itu. "Udah ah! Kalau ayah gak pulang Kiyoteru juga gak mau nemenin aku, aku bakal kerumahnya sendiri!" kata Yuuma segera berdiri.

"AH! YUUMA TUNGGU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meet You**

**Chap. 7**

_**Summary: Cerita tentang si Yuuma kecil juga Kiyoteru sewaktu muda. Kiyoteru Hiyama hanyalah seorang keluarga jauh yang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lain yang akhirnya diasuh oleh ayah Yuuma, namun ia sangat menghormati ayah Yuuma, ia pun sangat menyayangi Yuuma. Sedangkan Yuuma sendiri adalah anak yang keras kepala, tidak pernah puas dan selalu ingin mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AH! Yuuma!" Si kecil Akaito membukakan pintu depan rumahnya sambil berjinjit.

"AKAITOO! Aku kangen kalian!" Yuuma langsung saja masuk dan memeluk erat Akaito. "Mana Kaito?"

"Ada didalam. Ayo masuk. Kiyoteru-san ayo masuk juga."

"Baik. Maaf mengganggu."

Kiyoteru yang sebelumnya sempat menahan Yuuma untuk pergi sendirian akhirnya tanpa menunggu ayah mereka pulang ia terpaksa untuk menemaninya. Kiyoteru sepertinya terlalu sayang pada 'adik'nya itu sehingga tidak tega melihat Yuuma terus-terusan merengek dan berguling-guling tidak karuan. Kiyoteru juga sudah tahu kalau Yuuma itu keras kepala dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya dipenuhi.

Yuuma langsung saja melenggang masuk ingin menemui Kaito diikuti oleh Akaito. Kiyoteru juga ikut masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia pun membaca buku dan koran yang disediakan di atas meja di sana. Sudah kebiasaan bagi Kiyoteru sendiri membaca sambil menunggu anak-anak bermain.

Yuuma dan Akaito memasuki sebuah kamar yang lumayan cukup besar. Di dalam sana berjejerlah banyak mainan, dan ditengah-tengah mainan itu duduklah seorang anak dengan rambut birunya.

"KAITOO!" Yuuma datang menyerbu ingin memeluk erat Kaito, tapi keburu dihentikan oleh Kaito.

"JANGAN DIINJAK!"

"E, eh?"

"Kasihan dinosaurusnya, nanti penyet terus mati." Kata Kaito dengan mata kilaunya menunjuk mainan dinosaurus yang hampir saja diinjak Yuuma.

"A, ah iya deh. Jadi kita main apa nih? Kebun binatang?"

Mereka bertiga pun bermain bersama, sedangkan Kiyoteru melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Ayah Yuuma dan Ayah Shion bersaudara adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman yang sudah sangat dekat. Yuuma, Kaito dan Akaito pun sering datang dan bermain bersama, seperti saat ini, dan Kiyoteru pun selalu menemani mereka. Untuk menghabiskan waktu, terkadang Kiyoteru memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk membaca atau bahkan belajar diruang tamu.

"Sepi sekali. Ke mana para pembantu?" Kiyoteru beranjak dari sofa dan mendatangi kamar anak-anak bermain.

"Akaito, sepi sekali. Ke mana semuanya?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"AH! Ayah sedang bisnis dengan ayah Yuuma kan? Para pembantu juga sudah pulang." Jawab Akaito masih memegang zebra dan kudanya(mainan).

"Ninggalin kalian anak umur 6 tahun sendirian di rumah?"

"Uh.. gini-gini kami bisa sendiri." Akaito merengut.

"Ahaha.. begitu. Kalian bermainlah, aku ingin buat minuman."

"Kiyoteru! AKU MAU JUS!" Kata Yuuma.

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Kata Akaito. "Kaito mau apa?"

"Es krim."Kata Kaito polos dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh? Es krim? Apa ada?" tanya Kiyoteru sedikit bingung.

"Kalau tidak salah di kulkas ada eskrim. Tolong ambilkan itu saja Kiyoteru-san." Kata Akaito.

"Oooh.. baiklah."

Kiyoteru pun segera pergi ke dapur.

"Ayah kita bisnis apaan sih? Bisnis melulu." Kata Yuuma sewot.

"Aku gak tahu Yuuma. Itu masalah orang gede." Kata Akaito memainkan Zebra-nya(mainan).

"Huh.. katanya janji dia mau pulang terus ngantar aku kemari dan ngajak kita jalan bareng sama ayah Akaito juga."

"Yuuma.. Kuda mu kasian belum dikasih makan. Nanti kita gak bisa lomba balap kuda dong." Kata Kaito menunjuk kuda Yuuma yang terabaikan.

"Ah iya. Ini nih, ku kasi makan." Kata Yuuma sambil kelabakan memberi Kuda-nya(mainan) makan (tentunya mainan juga).

"Emang bener sih ayah kami juga sering kayak gitu." Lanjut Akaito.

"Tuh kan! Ayah kita emang begitu!" Kata Yuuma meng-iyakan.

"Terus kamu mau ngapain Yuuma?" tanya Kaito.

"Nah.. gimana kalo gantian? Kita yang tinggalin ayah kita sendiri."

"Ehh..? Caranya? Kita kan anak kecil." Tanya Akaito.

"Kita kan bisa minta bantu sama Kiyoteru, terus kita bisa tinggal bareng!"

"Tinggal bareng Yuuma sama Kiyoteru?" tanya Akaito.

"Iya. Terus selagi Kiyoteru sekolah, aku yang bakal jagain kalian berdua. Tenang aja, aku gak bakal ninggalin kalian berdua." Kata Yuuma agak menyombong menaikkan dagunya dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

"Yuuma hebat. Kalau gitu aku mau deh. Ayo sama-sama." Kata Kaito dengan polosnya memegang tangan Yuuma.

"Hehe.." Yuuma kesenangan dengan Kaito. "Nah, ayo Akaito juga!" Yuuma mengulurkan tangan satunya lagi pada Akaito.

"Enggak! Aku gak mau." Tolak Akaito memalingkan wajahnya.

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Itu artinya aku udah jahat sama ayah."

"Tapi ayah kita juga jahat!"

"Tapi itu kan karna mereka kerja buat cari uang untuk kita. Kalau gak ada uang kita mau hidup gimana?"

"Ta, tapi.."

"Coba dipikir lagi deh. Walaupun kami sering kesepian, tapi aku gak mau buat ayah jadi kesepian juga."

"Ya udah kalo Akaito gak mau, Kaito juga gak usah ikut deh." Yuuma kemudian melepas genggaman tangan Kaito.

"Yuuma kenapa?" tanya Kaito yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti.

"Kalau gitu, mending ayahku mati aja deh!" kata Yuuma santai.

"Yuuma kamu gak boleh ngomong kayak gitu." Kata Akaito marah.

"Loh kok Akaito marah sih? Kan yang mati ayahku bukan ayah Akaito, seharusnya Akaito gak marah." Kata Yuuma masih dengan santainya.

"Tapi tetap aja kita gak boleh begitu." Kata Kaito.

"Kok Kaito ikut-ikutan sih? Masa bodoh ah. Tapi emang lebih bagus ayah mati, apalagi kalo sakit jantungnya kumat!"

"YUUMMAAA!"Kiyoteru berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa sih Kiyoteru? Ngomong-ngomong mana jusnya? Lama amat."

"AYAH! Ayo kerumah sakit."

"He.."

.

.

.

.

Kaito memeluk Yuuma dari belakang, Akaito pun mendekati mereka.

"Yuuma.." panggil Akaito pelan.

"Ha.. hahaha! Tuhan hebat ya. Langsung ngabulin doaku. Sugooiii.." kata Yuuma melepas pelukan dari Kaito dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Kaito.. Akaito.." Kiyoteru mendekati mereka berdua dan merangkulnya.

"Kiyoteru-san. Yuuma kasian." Kata Kaito.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian lebih baik pulang gih, ayah kalian sudah menunggu di mobil tuh. Biarin Yuuma sendirian dulu." Kata Kiyoteru mengusap kepala keduanya.

"Tapi Yuuma jahat banget. Coba aja Yuuma gak bilang ayahnya mati." Kata Akaito.

"Yah.. Sudah. Kalian pulanglah." Kiyoteru pun mengantar kedua anak itu menuju mobilnya dan pulang.

Setelah semua tamu pulang, Kiyoteru kemudian menghampiri Yuuma dikamarnya.

"Yuuma.." Kiyoteru memasuki kamarnya. Kamarnya begitu gelap, lampu yang tidak dihidupkan dan jendela serta gorden yang di tutup. Kiyoteru kemudian naik ke kasur Yuuma yang terlihat Yuuma sedang bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Yuuma.."

"Aku, aku senang dia mati." Kata Yuuma segera keluar dari selimut. Kiyoteru terkejut dengan mata Yuuma yang bergitu keterbalikkan dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Matanya merah dengan air mata yang keluar deras mengaliri pipinya.

Mungkin memang benar, sikap dan perilaku ayahnya yang seperti kurang peduli dengan anaknya itulah yang menyebabkan Yuuma membencinya. Tapi Kiyoteru tahu bahwa yang diucapkan Yuuma itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan Yuuma. Kiyoteru pun tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yuuma masih menyayangi ayahnya, sedih dan sangat menyesali akan ucapan yang tak sengaja ia ucapkan.

"Yuuma.." Kiyoteru memeluk 'adik'nya itu dengan erat. Mata Kiyoteru pun ikutan berkaca dan meneteskan air mata.

"Yuuma. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan jaga kamu, ngelindungi kamu. Jadi sudah ya, jangan nangis lagi. Masih ada aku. Aku janji tidak akan ninggalin kamu." Kiyoteru mengelus pelan kepala Yuuma. Sedangkan Yuuma, ia membalas pelukan erat dari Kiyoteru dan menangis lebih kencang lagi berteriak di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

6 tahun telah berlalu..

"Kiyoteru..." Yuuma bangun di kasur _king size_-nya dan tidak mendapati Kiyoteru disampingnya. Sejak ayahnya 'pergi' meninggalkan mereka berdua, Kiyoteru pun membuat kamar mereka menjadi satu. Mungkin dimaksudkan untuk lebih membuat mereka lebih dekat.

"Kemana dia?" Yuuma kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ruang makan. Didapatinya sebuah note tertempel di kulkas.

'Makanan ada di meja, kalau dingin tinggal dipanaskan. Aku pergi kerja. Kiyoteru.'

"Guh.. pagi amat perginya. Lagian sebentar lagi kan dia yang bakal ambil alih perusahaan ayah dulu." Gumam Yuuma sambil mengambil susu di lemari es dan kemudian langsung dihabiskan dalam beberapa kali tegukan.

"Gluk.. gluk.. gluk.. ah..." ia pun menjilati bibirnya yang tersisa susu disana dengan lidahnya. Ia kemudian melihati jam di dinding.

"Saatnya siap-siap sekolah."

Yuuma pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah semua siap, ia mengunci semua pintu dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Di tengah perjalanan pun ia bertemu dengan Shion bersaudara.

"YO! Merah Biru."

Yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh, walaupun bukan nama mereka yang dipanggil itu.

"Yuuma, sudah aku bilang jangan panggil kami kayak gitu." Kata Akaito sambil melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuma." Sapa Kaito.

"Pagi!" Sapa Yuuma. "Huh, biarin. Lagian Akai-kun rajin banget baca buku sambil jalan gini." Kata Yuuma. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah mereka.

"Akai-nii berniat mau ngambil beasiswa SMP nanti."

"Hoo.. Gitu."

"Bakaito! Jangan bilang dong!" marah Akaito dengan wajah tersipu.

"Kenapa ngincar beasiswa sih? Kan banyak duit." Kata Yuuma.

"Aku gak bisa ngandalin ayah terus, lagian aku juga harus jadi panutan buat Bakaito ini."

"Akai-nii..." Kaito jengkel dengan panggilannya itu.

"Kalian.. sayang banget ya dengan ayah kalian." Kata Yuuma datar.

". . . ." Akaito dan Kaito hanya diam. Sebenarnya mereka ingin membalas perkataan Yuuma barusan, tapi berhubung Yuuma tidak punya ayah lagi, mereka merasa tidak enak takut akan menyinggung perasaannya.

"Berarti nanti bisa dong kalian hidup tanpa ayah kalian."

"Yuuma.. kamu kenapa sih? Semandiri apapun kami nanti tetap aja kami ingin agar ayah selalu ada sama kami. Seharusnya kamu juga berusaha dong bantu Kiyoteru-san. Jangan selalu ngandalin dia terus." Akaito marah merasa tersinggung.

"Apaan sih Akai-kun? Aku kan cuma ngira doang."

"EH... udah udah!" Kaito berusaha menengahi mereka.

"Huh!" mereka berdua saling membuang muka. Kaito yang berada diantara mereka pun merasa sedikit gelisah merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari mereka.

"Haha.. ya udah deh. Apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti bakal ada kok kalau ada yang butuhin." Kata Kaito sambil menggandeng tangan Akaito dan Yuuma.

"Oi, Bakaito! Apaan sih, malu tahu!" kata Akaito.

"Gak apa-apalah, entar kalau udah gede malah gak bisa lagi yang beginian." Jawab Kaito santai.

"Kaito.. Akai-kun.." Yuuma mulai bicara. "Ayo kita tinggal bareng."

"HA? Apa maksud kamu?" tanya Akaito.

"Aku sayang sama kalian, jadi ayo kita tinggal bareng bertiga." Kata Yuuma tersipu malu.

"Kamu bilang apaan sih?" Akaito panik.

"Aku juga sayang Yuuma." Kata Kaito polos.

"Bakaito! Kamu juga bilang apaan? Lagian, kalau kita tinggal bertiga gimana dengan Kiyoteru-san?" tanya Akaito.

"Kiyoteru? AH, biarin ajalah. Itu gampang." Kata Yuuma santai.

"Yuuma! Udah berapa kali aku bilang. Kami gak mau buat ayah kami khawatir, dia juga punya penyakit jantung kayak ayahmu. Bukan berarti kami gak suka ataupun benci sama kamu. Tapi gimana dengan mereka? Lagian kamu juga masih punya Kiyoteru-san kan, yang masih sayang sama kamu. Kami pun juga masih punya ayah kami."

"Jadi, kalau kalian gak punya ayah kalian lagi, kalian mau ikut aku?" Kata Yuuma dengan nada datar.

"YUU..!" Akaito sudah naik darah dan rasanya ingin menghajar Yuuma, tapi ia keburu dihentikan oleh Kaito.

"Yuuma! Kami sayang ayah kami, sayang Kiyoteru-san, kami juga sayang Yuuma. Jadi Yuuma jangan bilang kayak gitu lagi, oke?" Kata Kaito sambil mengunci bibir Yuuma dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ahahaha.. Cuma bercanda kok." Kata Yuuma sambil tertawa hambar.

"Candanya jangan gitu juga kali!" Akaito mendengus sambil meneruskan membaca bukunya.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian...

"Yuuma, aku pulang." Kiyoteru baru saja pulang dari kerjanya. Namun yang ia dapati hanya rumah yang kosong dan gelap.

KLIK, Kiyoteru menghidupkan lampu.

"Yuuma?" Kiyoteru berkeliling rumah mencari dimana Yuuma berada, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia belum pulang? Tapi pintunya tidak dikunci. Yuuma?" Kiyoteru memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Yuuma di tempat tidur berbaring sambil berselimut memunggunginya.

"Yuuma, kamu sakit?" Kiyoteru duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Enggak."

"Begitu. Apa kamu sudah makan?"

"Udah."

"Kamu mengantuk ya? Tumben jam 8 begini kamu sudah tiduran."

"Capek."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah."

Kiyoteru beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera mandi. Yuuma tidak tidur bahkan bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya itu sampai Kiyoteru selesai mandi dan memakai baju. Kiyoteru pun berbaring ingin tidur disamping Yuuma.

"Ah~ Aku juga capek. Aku tidur juga ya." Kata Kiyoteru seraya mencari posisi ternyamannya. Yuuma hanya diam saja sampai beberapa menit berlalu mereka belum tidur dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka berbicara. Dari posisi terlentangnya Kiyoteru menghadap kekanan melihati Yuuma yang memunggunginya.

'**Tak terasa Yuuma sudah besar ya.'**

Kiyoteru mendekati Yuuma dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"UKH! Kiyoteru, kamu ngapain?" tanya Yuuma.

"Hmm? Peluk."

"Aku juga tahu."

Hening di antara mereka. Yuuma kemudian beranjak duduk melepaskan pelukan Kiyoteru.

"Ada apa?"

"Kiyoteru.."

"Hmm?"

"Kamu dulu pernah janji kan gak bakal ninggalin aku?"

". . . ."

"Oi..."

"Hmm?"

"Kok kamu diam sih?"

"Jadi maunya bagaimana?"

"Jawab dong."

"Iya, iya. Aku pernah janji bilang seperti itu."

"Janji ya?"

"Iya."

"Apapun yang terjadi."

Yuuma kembali berbaring, tapi kali ini ia berbaring miring menghadap Kiyoteru. Ia pun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

". . . ."

Awalnya Kiyoteru bingung harus bagaimana. Tapi ia kemudian tersenyum dan membalas kelingking Yuuma dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Iya, janji." Kata Kiyoteru dengan suara lembutnya. "Tapi Yuuma lucu ya, sudah SMA tapi masih main kelingking seperti ini."

"YA SUDAH!" Yuuma kesal dan membalikkan badannya kembali memunggungi Kiyoteru.

"Haha.. bercanda. Oyasumi." Kiyoteru mengelus kepala Yuuma dan kemudian memejamkan matanya ingin tidur.

Yuuma hanya diam saja belum tidur.

"Kau sudah janji..." gumam Yuuma dengan sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Yuuma, aku pulang." Kiyoteru baru saja kembali pulang dan tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yuuma.

"Hmm? Apa dia pergi? Rumahnya tidak dikunci. Atau dia dikamar lagi seperti kemarin?" Kiyoteru kemudian naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar. Tapi sebelum mencapai kamar mereka, ia sempat berhenti dulu di depan ruang kerjanya.

"Terbuka? Bukannya tadi pagi aku sudah menutup bahkan menguncinya? Apa Yuuma yang buka?" Kiyoteru penasaran dengan pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka. Kiyoteru pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya itu dan terkejut begitu melihat banyak buku dan kertas bertebaran.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berantakan seperti ini?" Kiyoteru segera mengambil beberapa buku dan kertas yang bertebaran itu.

"Ini, bukannya... Jangan-jangan Yuuma..."

Ditempat lain, di kediaman Shion..

"Ayo Yuuma, silahkan diminum." Kaito mempersilahkan Yuuma untuk meminum teh yang sudah dihidangkan.

"Makasih." Yuuma pun mengambil cangkir itu dan menyeruput tehnya.

"Kaito pasti kesepian ya ditinggal Akai-kun keluar negeri."

"Yah, kesepian sih kesepian, kangen juga."

"Ayahmu ada?"

"Iya, ada. Di ruang kerjanya mungkin kayak biasa."

"Hmm.. gitu. Apa Kaito gak mau belajar ke luar negeri juga kayak Akai-kun?"

"Yah mau aja sih. Tapi aku masih belum mau ninggalin ayah dulu. Kalau kami berdua pergi kasian ayah."

"Hee.. kalian masih sayang banget ya sama ayah kalian. Hebat. Eh, Akai-kun udah lama kan gak pulang-pulang lagi. Gimana kalau kita buat dia pulang?" tanya Yuuma.

"Ah.. aku rasa agak susah. Saat ini Akai-nii pasti lagi sibuk. Mungkin dia belum mau pulang kalau kita suruh."

"Makanya, kita buat ayah kalian yang menyuruhnya pulang. Sesibuk apapun dia di sana pasti bakalan balik kok kalau ayah kalian yang nyuruh."

"Mm.. mungkin. Tapi memang bisa?"

"Makanya biar aku yang bicara. Tapi.."

"?"

"Jangan bilang-bilang siapa pun, ok?" kata Yuuma dengan gerakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Yah, ok deh."

"Janji?" Yuuma kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Kaito tertawa kecil dan kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, aku janji."

"Ok, jangan bilang siapa pun." Yuuma kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Loh? Yuuma mau ke mana?"

"Tentu aja mau ngomong dengan ayah Shion. Kaito tunggu aja ya disini."

"Gak aku temenin?"

"Gak usah." Kata Yuuma kemudian segera menuju ruang kerja Ayah Shion. Kaito hanya menuruti perkataan Yuuma, ia hanya meminum teh dari cangkirnya. Namun, saat ia mengangkat cangkirnya, cangkirnya jatuh terlepas dari tangannya.

PRANG

"Aduh, tanganku licin." Kata Kaito ingin segera membereskan pecahan cangkir itu. Tapi ia terhenti.

"Loh.. kok perasaanku nggak enak ya?" kata Kaito memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Tanpa tahu sebab Kaito kemudian bangkit dan segera menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Sesampai di sana, ia membuka sedikit dan mengintip. Terlihat Yuuma sedang berbicara pada ayahnya, tapi Kaito tak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Yuuma kemudian berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tampak setelah bisikan itu ayah Kaito kelihatan marah dan mengangkat tangannya seraya ingin menampar Yuuma sedangkan Yuuma hanya diam tersenyum saja.

"GUH!" Ayah Kaito terhenti dan memegangi dadanya dan kemudian terjatuh kelantai. Setelah ayahnya jatuh pun, tak kelihatan ia bergerak lagi.

"Ayah?" Kaito memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah, Kaito liat ya? Wah, padahal aku sih mau nya biar Kaito gak usah liat." Kata Yuuma mendekati Kaito. "Abis Kaito polos banget sih, nanti gak tahan pula.. liat ayahnya mati begini."

DEG

Kaito terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuuma.

"**Apa maksud dari perkataan Yuuma barusan? Ayah gak mungkin kan ninggalin kami." **Pikirnya. Kaito kemudian mendekati ayahnya dan segera membangunkan ayahnya.

"A, ayah..? Ayah. Bangun." Panggil Kaito sambil menggoyangkan tubuh ayahnya. Kaito kemudian menelentangkan tubuh ayahnya dan menempelkan telinganya di dada ayahnya mencoba mendengar detak jantungnya. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada detak jantung yang terdengar. Ia pun mencoba meraba denyut nadinya. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada sentuhan yang masih berdenyut itu.

"Nah, Kaito. Dengan begini secara tak langsung pasti Akai-kun akan pulang. Ayah kalian hebat ya."

"Ayah..." Kaito bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia gemetaran ketakutan. Ia segera mengambil ponsel di kantung-nya ingin segera menelpon ambulance tapi keburu dihentikan oleh Yuuma.

GREP

Kaito terkejut dan melihat orang yang menghentikannya menelpon itu. Yuuma menatap iris Kaito dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ssssttt... sehabis ini kamu boleh telpon ambulance atau pun Akai-kun. Tapi kamu udah janji kan sama aku gak bakal bilang siapa pun." Kata Yuuma sambil mengunci bibir Kaito dengan telunjuknya.

"Kayak yang pernah aku bilang, habis ini pasti Akai-kun bakal pulang dan gak akan berani lagi pergi ninggalin kita, terus kita bisa tinggal bareng bertiga, kayak yang pernah kita omongin dulu." Kata Yuuma membelai pipi Kaito dan kemudian memegangi dagu Kaito. Ibu jarinya mengusap perlahan bibir Kaito yang tertutup itu.

"Kaito udah janji lho, gak bilang siapapun." Kaito melihati iris Yuuma yang menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah tatapan Yuuma dan perkataannya itu menghipnotis Kaito untuk tutup mulut. Kaito kemudian hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus deh kalau Kaito ngerti. Kaito bisa kan ngurus orang tua ini? Aku pulang dulu ya. Cepat gih telpon ambulance sebelum mayatnya busuk. Hehe. Hubungi aku ya kalau Akai-kun udah pulang." Kata Yuuma seraya pergi meninggalkan Kaito sendiri dengan tubuh ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa sambil melambai.

Beberapa saat tak terdengar lagi langkah kaki Yuuma, Kaito menelpon ambulance.

"**Ya, dengan Unit Gawat Darurat Rumah Sakit Umum. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"**

Terdengar suara di seberang sana, Kaito membuka mulutnya berusaha bicara, tapi..

"A, a... aa... ... a.. ukh.."

"**Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"**

"U... aa... ah.."

"**Maaf, bisakah anda bicara lebih jelas."**

Kaito terdiam kemudian menurunkan ponselnya. Kaito berusaha untuk berbicara tapi entah kenapa mulutnya begitu kaku dan suaranya tidak mau keluar. Kaito semakin bingung, apakah ini semua karena perbuatan dan perkataan Yuuma? Kaito kini hanya menatapi tubuh ayahnya yang tergeletak di samping. Air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Yuuma memasuki pintu rumahnya yang tak terkunci. Tampak Kiyoteru sedang tertidur di sofa sambil memegangi ponselnya.

"Huh.. pasti nungguin aku pulang terus nelpon aku tapi hpnya ku matikan." Kata Yuuma mendekati Kiyoteru.

"OI! Kiyoteru! Bangun!" Yuuma berusaha membangunkan Kiyoteru dengan menendang kakinya.

"Ukh! Ah, Yuuma.. Kamu sudah pulang." Kata Kiyoteru baru bangun.

"Jangan sok akrab deh sama aku."

"AH?"

"Minggir, kamu nggak pantas duduk di sofa, pantasnya tuh duduk di bawah."

"Yuuma?"

"Apaan? Kok bengong? Cepat minggir."

Kiyoteru mematuhi perintah Yuuma, ia pun berdiri menyingkir dari sofa. Yuuma pun kemudian duduk di sofa tempat Kiyoteru tadi.

"Yuuma.. kamu dari mana saja?"

"Memangnya urusan kamu?"

"Ng.." Kiyoteru tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Anu, Yuuma. Soal ruang kerja..."

"Oh, itu aku."

"Apa Yuuma baca se.."

"Ya, aku baca semuanya kok."

"La, lalu tadi Yuuma ke rumah Shion-san.."

"Ya, aku ke rumahnya terus ngebunuh dia."

"Yuuma.. kamu.."

"Kenapa? Aku cuma kasi balasan aja kok buat orang tua itu."

"Yu, YUUMA!?"

"APA? ITU SALAH KAMU JUGA KAN!"

Kiyoteru terdiam.

"Itu salah kamu juga sudah ngerahasia-in semuanya dari aku kalau sebenarnya yang buat penyakit jantung ayah kumat dan mati itu orang tua itu. Sama dengan dia yang pakai kata-kata halus dan tajam entah apa itu yang buat ayah mati jantungan, aku pun juga pakai cara itu. Ternyata lebih mudah ya dari pada ngebunuh orang pake kekerasan fisik. Ngebunuh orang dengan kata-kata itu kayak makai sihir. Tinggal sebut kata-kata dan... orang itu langsung tepar. Hahahaha.." kata Yuuma tertawa seperti sedang bercerita dongeng.

"Yuuma, kau ti.."

"DIAM! Emang kamu siapa? Keluarga dekat? Keluarga Jauh? Bohong."

DEG, kata-kata barusan membuat Kiyoteru membeku.

"Aku udah baca semuanya kok catatan punya kamu juga catatan ayah. Kamu tuh cuma orang luar, Kiyoteru. Bukan siapa-siapa. Gak punya hak. Makanya kamu tuh gak pantas untuk bicara, gak pantas duduk disini."

". . . ."

"Tapi karena kamu udah janji mau nemenin aku. Oke deh. Aku bakal ngebiarin kamu tinggal disini dan ngambil alih perusahaan."

"Yuuma.."

"Sebagai balas budi. Tentu aja, jadi budak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuuma-sama... Yuuma-sama..."

"Ng?" Yuuma membuka matanya merasa dipanggil oleh Kiyoteru.

"Yuuma-sama kita sudah sampai." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Oh.. Gitu. Hoaahhhmmm. Cepat gih kamu telpon dia."

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di sebuah pelabuhan. Masih di dalam mobil, mereka sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu. Sambil menunggu Kiyoteru menelpon seseorang, Yuuma bermain-main dengan rambut Kai yang saat ini sedang tidur dipangkuannya.

"Lembut..." kata Yuuma mengelus kepala biru itu.

"Yuuma-sama. Ini, sudah tersambung." Kata Kiyoteru memberikan handphonenya pada Yuuma. Yuuma mengambil handphone itu dan merapatkannya ke telinga.

"**Yuuma! Kau bawa kemana Kaito!?"** terdengar suara dari seberang sana dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Tenang aja kok, Akai-kun. Kaito gak aku apa-apain. Dia aman kok. Dia bahkan sekarang lagi tidur, pulas banget malah."

"**Yuuma, kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya.."**

"Udah udah. Aku bilang tenang aja, aku bakal jaga dia kok. Sekarang ini kami mau pergi jalan-jalan lho, naik kapal. Akai-kun mau ikut?"

"**Apa kamu bilang!?"**

"Makanya Akai-kun pilih. Kalau Akai-kun mau Kaito balik ke Akai-kun, Akai-kun harus nyerahin perusahaan Shion ke kami atau Akai-kun yang ikut bareng kami. Kita bakal tinggal bareng sama-sama bertiga. Gampang kan?"

"**UH! KAMU GILA!"**

"Duh.. aku ini pintar Akai-kun, bahkan hampir genius. Udah ya, kami mau naik nih."

"**AKH! TU..."**

PIP

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Kita naik ke kapal aja dulu. Kita tunggu. Nanti pasti Akai-kun nyusul. Fufu." Kata Yuuma dengan sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

* * *

Hola~ kita bertemu lagi nih.

Ini dia chap.7 nya. jujur, setelah chap.6 kemarin saya bingung banget mau mulai chap yang ini gimana. ya udah deh, jadinya di chap kali ini kita berlayar lagi ke masa lampau, masa kecilnya Yuuma dan Shion bersaudara. uah.. sebenarnya setelah itu ada lanjutannya lagi kenapa Kaito sampai di curi(?) sama Yuuma dan Akaito yang kayaknya gak setuju banget sama Yuuma, juga cerita-cerita lainnya yg mungkin bakal bosen -.- . well, tapi itu nanti ajalah di chap selanjutnya di ceritain, saya juga lagi bingung nulisnya gimana.

Begitulah.. masih banyak misteri yang tersembunyi... O.o hikikikik. di chap lanjutan mungkin akan dijelaskan lagi tentang "Bakai", "Syal", "Jilatan dan ciuman biar cepat sembuhnya" de el el.  
RAte M!? Oh mY O.o . . . I don't know. dan sya pikir saya masih pemula dan belum bisa nulis begituan aplgi bersangkutan lemon -_- maaf ya. umpamanya saya seperti anak kecil yg baru bisa merangkak bahkan mungkin baru bisa duduk (mungkin, tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan sih untuk ke depannya kali #PLAAK -_-)

Saya minta maaf ya kalau di chap ini kurang jelas, kurang puas, kurang panjang, kurang greget, kurang pair (#plak XD), maklum lah~ u,u maaf juga ya, Gakupo-nya sama sekali gak ada disini (#PLAAK lagi? / Gaku: "LOH? AKU-NYA MANA THOR? Udah berapa chap tapi aku-nya dikit banget akhir-akhir ini." / Thor: "Sabar ya nak" -,-)

okeh.. sekian dulu dari saya. enggak yakin sih, tapi mungkin chap slanjutnya bakal lebih lama dari yang biasanya dikarenakan kesibukan di dunia nyata.

Buat yang sudah repiu makasi banget: mimoruGK , sweetberry. ak68 , vermiehans , Mikasa-san05, CindyTKJ28 , Ai-Kazoku 06, Arara08.

Terimakasih juga buat readers yang udah ngikutin dari awal maupun yang sekedar mampir :*

Seperti biasa, kritik dan sarannya ya~


	8. Chapter 8

"A, adik?"

"Kalian tahu ya? DIMANA DIA SEKARANG!?" Akaito panik dan langsung menarik kerah baju Gakupo. "AYO CEPAT KASI TAHU AKU!"

"Te, tenang dulu, Akaito-san." Gakupo berusaha menenangkannya memegangi tangan Akaito yang sudah menarik kerah bajunya itu agar dilepaskan.

"I, Iya. Tenang dulu Akaito-san."

"Kami akan menjelaskannya!"

"SEMUA ADA CERITANYA!"

.

.

**Meet You**

**Chap. 08**

_**Cerita Sebelumnya: "Kai itu sebenarnya 'Kaito Shion' dan punya kakak 'Akaito'!? Dan Yuuma membawa kabur(lagi?) Kai. Kemanakah mereka? Siapa kira-kira yang akan menyelamatkan Kai? Gakupo ataukah Akaito? Ataukah Yuuma yang bertobat ataukah cuma 'ToMat'? Kita liat sajalah ya -_-"**_

.

.

_BRRRRMMMMM BRRRRMMMM_

"Gakupo-san.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu adikku sudah merepotkanmu.."

"Ya.."

"Tapi apa kau yakin..?"

"Tentu saja yakin."

"Aku juga tahu kau sudah banyak menolongnya."

"Tidak masalah."

"Tapi.."

"Hmm.."

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, tapi bukannya ini bukan masalahmu lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak keberatan sih, tapi.. apa kau harus ikut juga?"

_BRRRRMMM BBRRRRMMMM_

Saat ini, Akaito dan Gakupo sedang berada di mobilnya Akaito dalam perjalanan menuju pelabuhan. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Yuuma, Akaito bergegas pergi untuk menjemput Kaito, tapi Gakupo memaksa untuk ikut.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang bakal terjadi kalo Akaito-san pergi sendiri?"

"Tapi ini masalah kami."

"Tapi aku yang nyelamatin Kai, dan aku juga yang harus tanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab ya? Huh.. ya sudah deh. Terserah kamu aja."

_BRRMMMM BBRRRMMM_

Beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum mendapat telepon...

***flashback on**

"**A, apa? DIA AMNESIA? DAN SEKARANG DIA HILANG!? APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUIN SAMA ADIKKU!? KENAPA NGGAK KALIAN JAGA!? KALIAN NGGAK BECUS AMAT SIH!" Akaito histeris dan menarik kerah baju Gakupo lagi dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnnya.**

"**Ma.. ka.. dar..i.. itu.." kata Gakupo yang nyaris mati tercekik oleh perbuatan Akaito.**

_**Brother-complex..**_** itulah yang saat ini ada dipikiran masing-masing dari mereka kecuali Akaito sendiri (emangnya dia mau ngaku -.-).**

"**Hosh hosh hosh.." setelah Akaito melepaskan mainan(?) histerisnya, Gakupo segera mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.**

"**Jadi, Kai yang kita kenal selama ini adalah adiknya Akaito-san, Kaito Shion ya." Kata Mikuo seraya mengambil kesimpulan. "Mungkin ini masalah kalian dan kami nggak boleh ikut campur. Tapi aku boleh nanya?" tanya Mikuo.**

"**Apa itu?"**

"**Apa kamu kenal dengan Yuuma?" tanya Mikuo.**

"**Yuuma? Apa kalian kenal dengannya juga?" Tanya Akaito balik.**

"**Huft.. kayak yang aku duga. Dia pasti ada hubungannya." Kata Mikuo.**

"**Ah? Kenapa?" tanya Len.**

"**Kamu nggak sadar ya Len waktu kita ketemu dia tadi? Waktu kita ngebicarain 'Kai', Yuuma datang dan bertanya kayak dia gak tau. Tapi dia nebak 'Kai' itu seperti apa dan nyebut nama 'Kaito', padahal yang saat itu kita bicarain 'Kai'." Jelas Mikuo.**

"**Hmm.. seolah dia pura-pura gak tau padahal dia tau." Gumam Luki.**

"**Sebenarnya.." Akaito memulai bicara. "Yah.. kami sudah saling kenal lama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada masalah, kemudian Yuuma narik paksa Kaito pergi tanpa aku tahu. Itu terjadi sekitar kemarin malam. Kalau diliat-liat kayaknya Kaito berusaha kabur... lalu tersesat di hutan... sendirian.. kemudian..." Akaito menatap tajam Len sambil memberi **_**death glare**_**. "Dia jadi amnesia gara-gara anak nakal yang sok main balapan."**

_**Glup**_

"**Hiii~ Mikuo..." Len merinding dilihat seperti itu oleh Akaito dan mencari perlindungan bersembunyi di belakang Mikuo.**

'**Loh? Tumben gak nempel sama Gakupo.' Pikir Luki.**

"**Gakupo-san." Akaito kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Gakupo. "Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkannya. Ku harap ada yang bisa aku balas sebagai ucapan terimakasih."**

"**AKH! Apa ini!? Kok mendadak jadi formal gini sih!?"**

_**DRRRTTT DDRRRTTTT**_

"**Oh, ada yang nelpon." Akaito segera mengambil ponselnya membaca nama si pemanggil. Begitu mengetahui si pemanggil ia langsung menerima panggilan itu dengan suara penuh emosi.**

"**Yuuma! Kau bawa kemana Kaito!?"**

**"Tenang aja kok, Akai-kun. Kaito gak aku apa-apain. Dia aman kok. Dia bahkan sekarang lagi tidur, pulas banget malah."**

"**Yuuma, kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya.."**

**"Udah udah. Aku bilang tenang aja, aku bakal jaga dia kok. Sekarang ini kami mau pergi jalan-jalan lho, naik kapal. Akai-kun mau ikut?"**

"**Apa kamu bilang!?"**

**"Makanya Akai-kun pilih. Kalau Akai-kun mau Kaito balik ke Akai-kun, Akai-kun harus nyerahin perusahaan Shion ke kami atau Akai-kun yang ikut bareng kami. Kita bakal tinggal bareng sama-sama bertiga. Gampang kan?"**

"**UH! KAMU GILA!"**

**"Duh.. aku ini pintar Akai-kun, bahkan hampir genius. Udah ya, kami mau naik nih."**

"**AKH! TU..."**

**Tuut tuut tuut tuut**

"**Dia tutup."**

"**Aku tahu Yuuma orangnya memang agak sombong gitu, tapi kok Yuuma yang barusan kayak psikopat ya?" kata Meito menyeletuk.**

"**Kalau aku bilang bukan psikopat lagi, tapi dia udah gila." Kata Akaito seraya memasukkan kembali poselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan merapikan penampilannya seperti ingin pergi. "Ok. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua. Ini kartu nama aku. Mungkin aku nggak bisa balas jasa kalian sekarang, tapi kalian bisa hubungi aku kapan pun. Jadi, aku pergi-"**

"**Tunggu!"**

**GREP**

**Gakupo menahan Akaito.**

"**Ajak aku ikut dengan kamu, sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya."**

"**Gakupo-san.."**

***flashback off**

BBBBRRRRMMMM

"Maaf ngerepotin kamu lagi, Gakupo-san."

"Udah lah. Lagian aku juga pingin nolongin Kai."

"Hmm.. gitu ya."

"Akaito-san, memang sih sebenarnya bukan urusan aku juga, tapi gimana sih hubungan kalian sebenarnya?"

"Kamu mau dengar masa kecil kami?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Angin laut emang beda~"

Yuuma berdiri di geladak atas depan kapal merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana.

"Kiyoteru.. pesanin aku jus."

"Baik, Yuuma-sama."

"AH! Ambilin juga kacamata hitamnya. Silau banget."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Kiyoteru kemudian undur diri melaksanakan perintah Yuuma.

"Ugh.. lumayan panas juga ya." kata Yuuma sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Akai-kun~ Cepetan dong datangnya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BBRRRMMMM BBRRRRRMMMMMM_

"Hari itu, aku dapat telepon dari Kaito. tapi..." kata Akaito terputus.

"Kenapa?"

"Cuma terdengar suara Kaito yang gak bisa bicara."

"A, apa?"

"Aku panik, aku bilang padanya untuk tutup telpon dan kirimi aku pesan. Setelah itu kami menutup telpon kami dan dia pun ngirim pesan yang kusuruh. Aku terkejut. Ternyata ayah sudah gak bernafas lagi. Setelah itu pun aku cepat-cepat pulang untuk balik lagi kemari."

"Jadi, sejak saat itu Kai nggak bisa bicara?"

"Kayaknya gitu. Awalnya aku pikir dia gak bisa bicara karena dia terlalu syok yang katanya karena ayah mati terserang jantung didepannya."

"Loh? Jadi ternyata bukan ya?"

"Cuma perkiraan aku sih, kayaknya ada yang disembunyiin Kaito dengan Yuuma dari aku."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku nggak tahu. Setelah ayah kami meninggal pun aku sibuk terus belajar dan mengurusi segala hal juga dengan perusahaan. Kaito pun yang biasanya selalu ceria jadi lebih murung, akhirnya aku minta Yuuma untuk jagain dia karena waktu itu aku belum curiga."

" 'Belum' ? Jadi kamu ada curiga?"

"Iya, waktu itu hari ulang tahun kami. Aku masih sibuk kerja, tapi aku nyempatin diri beli kado, syal merah untukku satu lagi syal biru untuk Kaito."

'**Ng? Syal?' **pikir Gakupo.

"Hari itu aku gak bilang siapa pun kalo aku mau pulang cepat. Aku pun ngendap-ngendap masuk rumah. Aku pun ngeliat Yuuma dengan Kaito duduk berdua di sofa. Waktu itu kayaknya cuma ada mereka berdua dirumah tanpa pembantu."

"Terus?"

"Niatnya sih aku ngendap-ngendap mau ngejutin mereka berdua, tapi aku nggak sengaja dengar omongan Yuuma."

"Dia ngomong apa?"

"_**Nee.. Kaito. Aku memang bener berterimakasih sama kamu sudah mau nutup mulut. Tapi maksud aku juga bukan berarti kamu jadi gak bisa bicara kayak gini. Apa aku segitu kelewatannya ya? Enggak kan? Ayo dong, ngomong lagi."**_

"Waktu itu suasana aneh banget. Sedangkan tingkah Kaito aku perhatiin dia seperti takut terus ngejauhin Yuuma gitu." Lanjut Akaito.

"Hei, Akaito-san. Gimana kalau Yuuma sudah berbuat sesuatu gitu sama Kaito?"

"Aku pun kepikiran kayak gitu. Makanya, abis itu aku minta Yuuma agar jangan datang lagi. Alasannya sih aku bilang gak mau ngerepotin dia. Tapi dia maksa terus. Barulah akhirnya aku nanya beneran sama dia maksud semua dari perkataannya. Tapi dia cuma bilang..."

"_**Aku cuma minta Kaito biar jangan kasi tahu siapa-siapa. Tapi dianya malah milih jadi bisu gini. Agak nyesal sih sebenarnya nyuruh dia gitu, dia jadinya gak bisa manggil nama aku lagi."**_

"Dia gak mau kasi tahu rahasia apa itu tapi yang bikin Kaito begitu pasti Yuuma. Aku pun.. ngusir dia."

""HA!? Kamu ngusir Yuuma?"

"Yah, aku ngerasa Yuuma itu agak bahaya. Sejak saat itu Yuuma mulai bergerak melalui persaingan antara perusahan kami sampai perusahaan Shion terjepit terus aku yang selalu sibuk. Akhirnya dia pun ngeluarin kesepakatan. Aku harus nyerahin perusahaan atau aku dan Kaito yang harus tunduk padanya."

"GILAK! Apaan tuh!?"

"Aku rasa dia begitu gara-gara ayahnya dulu.."

"Ayahnya?"

"AH! Kita udah sampai. Ayo, Gakupo-san."

Akaito dan Gakupo segera keluar dari mobil. Mereka segera berlari masuk ke dalam pelabuhan menuju sebuah kapal Pesiar yang tak lumayan besar tapi mewah yang Akaito yakin kalau Yuuma pasti berada di kapal itu.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Tunggu!" Akaito menghentikan dan menarik Gakupo ke dalam toilet yang saat itu kebetulan kosong.

"Kenapa Akaito-san?"

"Kamu mau bantu kami kan, Gakupo-san?"

"Ha? Tentu saja."

"Aku ngucapin banyak terimakasih."

"Woi woi woi.. ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Kalau gitu, Gakupo-san kau menyelinaplah masuk ke kapal."

"Oh gitu bai... EH!? APA? ILLEGAL GITU?"

"SSSssstt... Gak ada cara lain. Begitu-begitu Yuuma punya banyak mata-mata yang berkeliaran, bisa jadi itu orang sipil, polisi, dokter, sopir atau yang lain."

"Lah terus?"

"Kalau Gakupo-san nyusup, disaat terdesak nanti kesempatan kabur pasti bakal lebih besar karena mereka gak tahu ada Gakupo-san yang ikut masuk."

"Ng.. boleh juga. Baiklah kalau gitu."

"Ok, aku rasa Gakupo-san bisa masuk lewat sana." Kata Akaito menunjuk bagian belakang kapal melalui jendela kecil toilet pria itu. "Nah, waktu masuk carilah baju pegawai untuk menyamar. Ok?"

"Ung.. ok."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pergilah mumpung keadaan masih aman." Akaito pun menepuk pundak Gakupo seraya menyuruhnya duluan.

"Kau juga, Akaito-san. Semoga beruntung!"

"YA!"

Mereka pun melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Akaito mulai memasuki kapal mewah itu dan entah bagaimana ia bisa masuk dengan mudah. Sedangkan Gakupo ia berkali-kali bersembunyi dan berjalan mengendap-endap dengan susahnya untuk menyelinap masuk kedalam kapal.

Tidak apa, kini yang ada didalam pikirannya hanyalah ingin mengambil kembali Kai. Mengambil kembali? Apa kau tak salah Gakupo? Sepertinya Gakupo memang sudah meng-klaim bahwa Kai adalah miliknya.

'**Yosh... TATAKAEEEEE!' **Gakupo pun meniru karakter dari fandom sebelah. Dengan cukup gesit dan lincah namun hati-hati, Gakupo berhasil lolos masuk ke kapal.

'**Hmm.. mungkin ini salah satu bakat terpendam.' **Benak Gakupo. Ya, bakat terpendam untuk menjadi seorang _stalker_. Mungkin ia bisa gunakan suatu saat nanti untuk memata-matai Kai.

'**WHUUUTT! KAMU MIKIR APA!?'** Gakupo sadar akan pikirannya yang sudah OOT dan menepuk jidatnya sampai menimbulkan suara 'PLAAK'-an.

"Siapa itu!?" seorang pegawai yang mendengar suara tepukan jidat Gakupo pun langsung menuju sumber suara. Namun sayang sekali nasibnya itu. Begitu menemukan Gakupo yang sedang bersembunyi itu pun Gakupo langsung memberikan _reward _berupa pukulan tepat di perutnya sampai ia pingsan.

"Fiuhhh... untung cuma satu." Gakupo kemudian membawa mayat eh tubuh pegawai itu bersembunyi di suatu ruangan penyimpanan. Ia lucuti pakaian pegawai itu kemudian memakainya dan mengikat pegawai itu. "Ehe.. Good night! Pinjam dulu ya bajunya!" Gakupo pun segera cabut dari sana mencari Akaito.

"HEI KAU RAMBUT UNGU DISANA!"

DEG

Baru saja Gakupo berjalan di lorong ingin menemui Akaito tapi ada seseorang di belakang yang memanggilnya.

'**UKH! Ketahuan?' **pikir Gakupo. Ia pun memutar badannya perlahan.

"Kamu itu tugas yang bener dong. Nih! Antar ini ke geladak atas, meja nomor 13. Jangan salah! Dasar anak baru!" Orang itu memberikan nampan berisi kentang goreng dan segelas jus beserta kertas nota. Sepertinya orang tadi adalah salah satu pegawai restoran kapal dan mengira Gakupo adalah anak buahnya yang baru. Huft.. tidak apa asalkan tidak ketahuan.

Tapi yang membuat Gakupo nyesek adalah...

'**Apa hari ini memang hari sialku? Udah berapa kali disuruh-suruh? Apa aku pembantu!?' **pikir Gakupo sambil berjalan lemas. Dengan berat hati Gakupo pun mengantarkan pesanan sambil sesekali mencuil kentang goreng yang seharusnya untuk pemesan itu.

'**Biarin. Emang gue pikirin!'**

Gakupo menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke geladak atas. Sesampai di atas ia pun berjalan mencari-cari meja yang ditujunya. 13. Pandangan orang menurut angka ini adalah angka sial. Dan sepertinya memang angka sial bagi seorang Gakupo hari ini.

'**OH SHIIIIIITT...'**

Gakupo melihat Kiyoteru sedang berdiri disamping Yuuma dan Akaito yang saat ini sedang duduk di meja 13. Ya, meja yang harus Gakupo antarkan pesanannya. Gakupo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia akan membiarkan pesanan ini terlantarkan? Tapi hatinya terlalu baik tak ingin para pelanggan kecewa dengan layanan kapal ini.

'**Siapa peduli! Aku bukan pegawai kapal ini!' **Gakupo berbalik dan mengambil langkah untuk kabur. Sampai ada yang memanggil..

"YO! Pelayan yang disana! Itu pasti pesanan kami!" sambil tersenyum lebar(?) Akaito memanggil dan melambaikan tangannya seraya menyuruhnya agar kesana. Tanpa ambil pusing langsung saja Gakupo bergegas ke sana dan mengantarkan pesanan.

"Ini pesanannya. Jus Jeruk dan Kentang Goreng." Dengan elegan dan senyum ala pegawai teladan Gakupo menghidangkan menu pesanan itu.

"Maaf menunggu. Silahkan dinikmati. Saya undur diri dulu." Gakupo membungkuk dan pamit undur diri dengan sopannya mencoba agar pelanggan nyaman dan puas atas layanannya. Baru saja ia berbalik tapi Yuuma menarik tangannya.

GREP

"GYAAAA!"

"Pffttt... HAHAHAHA! Gakupo-san! Coba kamu liat sendiri tampangmu tadi kayak apa! Kamu berbakat banget jadi pelayan. Pffftt- HAHAHAHA!" Akaito tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk Gakupo. Gakupo hanya diam menahan malu. Dia juga bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Akaito hanya bermain-main dengannya?

"Nee.. Pelayan-san." Yuuma berkata masih memegang tangan Gakupo. "Gimana kalo duduk-duduk dulu? Sebentar lagi kapal mau berlayar. Pelayan-san bisa cerita-cerita dulu tentang apa aja termasuk tikus yang makan kentang goreng pesanan aku ini." Katanya tersenyum kecut sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Te, terimakasih, Yuuma-sama. Saya merasa tersanjung dengan tawaran anda." Balas Gakupo dengan Senyuman ala pegawai teladannya. Ia pun menggeret sebuah kursi dan ikut duduk disana.

"Well, maaf Gakupo-san. Rencana kita sudah ketahuan." Kata Akaito.

"Oh, gitu ya.."

"Wajar dong, lawan kalian kan Ore-sama yang pintar ini. Rencana Akai-kun ini mudah banget ketebak. Mungkin karena kita sudah kenal lama kali ya, Akai-kun? Hmm?"

"Mungkin."

"Aku gak nyangka sehabis aku bawa Kaito lari, kemudian dia kabur, eh malah ketemu sama Gakupo."

"Haha.. aku gak nyangka juga bakal jadi kayak gini jadinya. Itu gara-gara kamu Yuuma. Aku bingung tahu harus kayak gimana, apalagi si Kai itu amnesia."

". . ."

". . ."

"Amnesia?"

"Loh? Kamu belum tau?"

Yuuma menggeleng.

Akaito mengambil koran yang ada di atas meja, menggulungnya kemudian memukul kepala Yuuma.

PLAAK

"OUCH SAKIT!" Yuuma meringis kesakitan.

"Yu, Yuuma?" sedangkan Kiyoteru khawatir.

"Jadi udah berapa jam ini kamu sama Kaito tapi gak tau keadaannya!?"

"Oh.. gitu ya. Pantas aja, walau reaksi dia ketemu aku sama dengan sebelumnya, dia juga ingat dengan syal Akai-kun, tapi dia bener-bener gak nyambung waktu aku cerita-cerita masa lalu kita dengan dia. Ternyata amnesia toh. Aku pikir aku yang terlalu kepintaran nyeritain semuanya jadinya Kaito gak ngerti."

"BAKA!"

'**Kok Yuuma ama Akaito-san jadi agak OOC gini? Yuuma emang beneran pintar ato enggak? Lagian kok suasananya jadi aneh begini sih?'** Gakupo hanya _facepalm _melihat adegan didepannya.

Kapal pun mulai bergerak.. hembusan angin terasa dan dengan lembut meniup pelan rambut keempat lelaki di atas kapal itu.

"Terus. Kamu mau bawa Kaito kemana?" tanya Akaito kembali duduk tenang.

"Jalan-jalan gitu tapi sekalian terapi sih sebenarnya."

"Terapi?"

"Aku nyesel. Mungkin emang salah aku yang udah nyuruh dia tutup mulut, tapi bukan kayak gini juga yang aku maksud. Entah kenapa mungkin apa yang aku bilang sama dia itu malah jadi sugesti dirinya sampai kayak gini. Aku sayang Kaito, sayang kalian berdua. Makanya aku mau dia bisa bicara lagi kayak dulu."

"Yah, niat kamu baik sih. Tapi bukannya kamu lebih baik terapi-in **otak** kamu dulu?" Kata Akaito.

"AKAITO-SAN!" Kiyoteru tiba-tiba saja membentak dan membuat Gakupo terkejut. Gakupo sama sekali belum pernah melihat Kiyoteru yang seperti ini. Karena Kiyoteru dikenal dengan sifat sopan, ramah-tamah dan kelembutannya.

"Kiyoteru-san seharusnya ngerti dong." Balas Akaito ringan. Gakupo melihat Akaito yang saat ini sedang beradu tatapan dengan Kiyoteru. Sedangkan Yuuma ia kini hanya diam saja membisu.

Gakupo mulai merasa resah dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Nah, lalu.. dimana Kai itu? Ah, maksudku di mana Kaito sekarang?" tanya Gakupo bersusaha mengganti topik lain.

"Gak tau." Jawab Yuuma. Jawaban singkat, padat dan kurang jelas itu pun membuat Akaito naik darah dan menggebrak meja.

BRAAK!

"YUUMA!"

"AH! Tunggu Akaito-san!"

Akaito sepertinya tidak tahan lagi ingin menghajar Yuuma tapi ditahan oleh Gakupo dan juga Kiyoteru.

"AH! GAKUUUUUU!"

"eh?"

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito datang berteriak dari belakang dan langsung memeluk Gakupo.

"GAKU~!"

"Loh.. Kai?"

Gakupo dan Akaito bingung kemudian memandang Yuuma.

"Aku gak tau dia dimana. Setelah sampai di geladak dia bilang mau es krim yang ada di ruang makan kapal, aku kasi dia uang terus dia berkeliaran gak tau aku dia kemana setelah itu." Jelas Yuuma.

"Dasar Bakaito.." Akaito bernafas lega begitu tahu adiknya tidak kenapa-napa.

"Gaku..." Kaito menarik baju Gakupo seraya bertanya akan sosok merah yang ada diantara mereka.

Sedikit rasa kecewa terbesit di hati Akaito karena sepertinya adik kesayangannya itu tidak ingat akan dirinya.

"Kai.." Gakupo mengelus lembut kepala Kaito. "Nama kamu sebenarnya Kaito, Kaito Shion. Nah, dan orang ini.. dia kakakmu. Akaito Shion. Si 'Aka'." Tunjuk Gakupo. Kaito pun melihati orang dimaksud itu.

"A..ka..?"

"Iya, Aka yang pernah kamu panggil itu lho. Ingat?"

"Aka..."

Kaito berusaha mengenali seseorang didepannya itu. Akaito pun saat ini hanya tersenyum menunggu reaksi Kaito.

"Yo.. Bakaito.."

"A... Akai-nii?"

Kata barusan yang terucap dari bibir Kaito membuat Akaito terharu dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Bakaito! Jahat banget sih sampai lupain aku!" kata Akaito sedikit serak. Mungkin Akaito menahan tangisnya agar jangan keluar saat ini. Air matanya pun sebenarnya sudah terbendung. Tapi ia langsung menghapusnya.

"Nah, gimana kalo 'Kecupan ala KaiKai' biar cepat sembuh?" kata Akaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'**Kecupan ala KaiKai?'** Gakupo bingung.

CUP!

Akaito menciumi dahi Kaito dengan lembut.

"Semoga ingatan Kaito cepat pulih!" Doa Akaito.

'**Ohh... apakah itu kebiasaan mereka?'** Benak Gakupo. Sepertinya Gakupo mulai mengerti akan kebiasaan yang satu itu.

"Nah.. Kalo yang ini biar Kaito bisa cepat bicara."

"HE?" Gakupo, Yuuma dan Kiyoteru sempat bingung, dan...

**Chuu~**

Akaito menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Kaito.

Sontak melihat pemandangan didepan mereka itu pun membuat mereka terdiam.

4 detik..

5 detik..

Mereka masih menautkan bibir mereka. Masih membuat tiga orang lainnya kaget dan terdiam. Kaito pun tak melawan dengan perbuatan orang yang memiliki wajah identik dengannya itu.

8 detik..

9 detik..

10 detik berlalu dan mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mungkin 10 detik adalah waktu yang singkat bagi orang lain, tapi merupakan waktu yang panjang bagi mereka berlima.

"Kaito.. Bibirmu manis banget. Aku jadi mau lagi.." kata Akaito.

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gakupo dan Kiyoteru histeris, sedangkan Yuuma terdiam dengan wajah yang merah dan panas yang super, jangan lupakan tetesan cairan merah dari hidungnya.

"SU, SUDAH CUKUUUP!" Gakupo berusaha memisahkan kedua anak kembar beda warna rambut itu.

"Yuuma-sama!" Kiyoteru panik dan mengambilkan tisu untuk Yuuma.

"Gakupo-san kenapa sih ganggu aja?" tanya Akaito sewot.

"Well.. gimana ya.."

"Ahem!" Yuuma berdehem (tentu saja setelah mengurusi hidungnya itu).

"Maaf ganggu reuni kalian. Tapi seperti yang kita liat, kapal sudah bergerak. Jadi Akai-kun.. gimana keputusannya? Kuharap kalian mau ikut dengan aku." Kata Yuuma menyilangkan kakinya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Maaf, aku gak ada bilang apa-apa soal kami yang bakal ikut denganmu atau nyerahin perusahaan Shion."

"Oh.. Gitu ya. Tapi sekarang kalian dikapal lho~ gak bisa kabur lagi. Jadi dengan berat hati terpaksa kalian harus i.."

"Masih bisa kok!"

Sebuah suara menyela perkataan 'Ore-sama' membuat pandangan tertuju pada pemuda dengan surai ungu panjang itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Gakupo?" tanya Yuuma dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kapal baru aja bergerak. Masih bisa kabur kok."

"Kabur? Haha.. pakai sekoci? Aku udah nyuruh pegawai buat jagain sekoci biar kalian jangan kabur."

"Siapa bilang pakai sekoci."

"Loh? Jadi berenang gitu? Hahaha.."

"Ya, berenang. Bukannya aku udah bilang kalau kapal baru bergerak. Jadi masih gak terlalu jauh dengan daratan." Pernyataan Gakupo barusan membuat Yuuma terhenti dari tawanya.

"Oi, oi.. jangan main-main... haha.. jangan bercanda ah."

"Aku gak bercanda kali, Yuuma." Gakupo kemudian mendekati Akaito. "Akaito-san.." Gakupo menatap tajam Akaito seraya memberitahukan sesuatu, dan Akaito pun mengerti maksudnya itu.

"Huh.. terserah kamu deh, Gakupo-san. Lagian Kaito juga bisa berenang kok." Kata Akaito mengangkat bahunya.

"Ok, makasi ya Akaito-san. Ayo Kaito." Gakupo kemudian menarik Kaito mengajak berlari ke pinggiran kapal.

"O, OOIII!" Yuuma berusaha mengejar mereka tapi terlambat mereka sudah terjun melompat ke laut.

BYUUUR!

"Huh.. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih." Gumam Akaito melihati Gakupo dan Kaito yang seperti ikan yang berenang bebas di lautan.

"KIYOTERU! CEPAT HENTIIN MERE-hmpft!" Mulut Yuuma dibekap oleh tangan Akaito. Yuuma berusaha melawan tapi Akaito tetap menahannya. "OII..LEPAS..hmp!"

"Kiyoteru-san.. Mungkin maksudmu baik, tapi jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Kiyoteru-san harus lebih keras lagi padanya." Kata Akaito.

"Tapi..."

"JANGAN TAKUT!" Bentak Akaito. "Ini juga untuk Yuuma."

Akaito kemudian melepaskan Yuuma dan Yuuma langsung menjauh dari Akaito.

"Hah...! Akai-kun apaan sih!?"

"Kiyoteru-san, mungkin kamu harus ngasi dia 'pelajaran'." Kata Akaito.

"Pelajaran? Pelajaran apa?" Tanya Kiyoteru.

"Yah, terserah Kiyoteru-san sih mau ngartiinnya gimana." Kata Akaito cuek kemudian duduk dan meminum jus jeruk Yuuma yang belum tersentuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Yuuma." Kiyoteru menarik tangan Yuuma.

"AKH! Itu jusku. Lagian apasih 'pelajaran' itu!? Aku nggak mau!" Bantah Yuuma dengan sambil malu-malu.

"Kenapa? Kamu harus Yuuma. Kan ada aku juga yang temani."

"Enggak! Aku nggak mau 'itu'! A, apalagi.. ka, kalo sama kamu!" kata Yuuma pelan.

"Loh? Kenapa tidak sama aku?"

"YA AKU GAK MAU SAMA KAMU! UDAH AH! POKOKNYA GAK MAU 'ITU'! GAK MAU 'ITU'! GAK MAU 'ITU'! GAK MAU 'ITU'!"

"Apa sih Yuuma? Aku jadi semakin gak ngerti." tanya Kiyoteru.

"Y, ya.. 'itu'.." kata Yuuma dengan muka memerah memanas dan suara memelan.

"Aku kan bakal Asrama-in Yuuma, jadi kamu bisa belajar ulang jadi lebih baik lagi. Tenang, aku bakal ngawasin kamu juga kok."

SSSSsssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"KIYOTERU NO BAAAAKKKKAAAA! PERGI! JANGAN DEKATIN AKU!" Yuuma kemudian ngambek dan berlari ke dalam kapal.

"AH! Yu, Yuuma..."

"Kiyoteru-san. Kamu sama aja kayak Kaito." celoteh Akaito.

"He?"

Kiyoteru bingung dengan maksud Akaito. Sedangkan Akaito pun bersantai menghabiskan jus dan membuka buku menu makanan ingin memesan.

"Lalu, Akaito-san sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Aku? Ah, jangan dipikirin. Sekalian aku mau liburan juga, capek banget tahu kan ngurusin perusahaan sama kelakuan tuh 'anak'. Mending Kiyoteru-san urusin aja deh Yuuma. Dia ngambek tuh. Tapi jangan terlalu lembut, ok?"

"AH! Terimakasih atas sarannya. Saya pamit undur diri." Kiyoteru membungkuk kemudian segera berlari mengejar Yuuma.

"Hoahm... Jadi bosan deh gak ada mereka. AH! Pelayan! Aku mau pesan!"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

TADA!

Saya minta maaf banget lama updatenya, tapi seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan di bacot chap sbelumnya.  
yah gitu deh..  
di sini jam 11 malam lewat empat menit. khuhuhu...

Ini dia chap.8 nya. saya minta maaf banget ya kalau sampai ada yang bingung gara-gara alur maju mundur kayak odong-odong -_- (#PLAK). Well... saya minta maaf juga buat yang lain-lainnya, typo, gaje, garink, dll..

kalau misalkan ada yang kepikiran tamat? maaf, kayaknya belum nih. seperti yang tertulis di atas 'bersambung'. tapi bisa juga berubah jadi "T.E" sesuai dengan sikon ke depan nih, :D hehe

terimakasih buat semuanya, vermiehans , mikasa-san05 , Hikari Shourai , Arara08 , Ai- Kazoku06 ,  
buat readers semuanya T_T , terimakasih sangat banget ya yg udah ngikutin.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya  
^^


End file.
